Turn Yourself Around To The Sun
by Ninirue2
Summary: This is a story I've been writing for a while on DA and I felt like it should be shared! It' a 2DxNoodle fic so...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was around 2:30 in the afternoon and bright outside. Noodle sat on her bed as she slowly wiped the sleep out of her eyes.  
Recently she'd seemed to be sleeping like a baby.  
No tossing. No turning. Not even the reoccurring dream of her having to kill that damn Cyborg.  
Her dreams had been as sweet as ever.  
She knew that she'd feel better again once she was with her family.  
They seemed to make everything better.  
Despite how much happier everyone seemed to be things seemed to be...uneasy.  
It was kind of a eerie feeling that lingered above them all.  
Many unsolved issues hung over their heads.  
2D and Murdoc's tension seemed to increase more and more by the day.  
Russel seemed as if he would never forgive Murdoc for replacing him with a machine.  
They all still seemed too uncomfortable to even bring up the Cyborg.  
Noodle's disappearance was still a mystery to everyone but her and 2D.  
She trusted him enough to not kill Murdoc and to not share her story with Russel.  
It wasn't that she didn't trust Russel, she just didn't think believe he could handle hearing the whole truth.  
Now that she had shared her burdens with 2D she was relieved.  
She had always been an individual.  
Noodle had never really felt like she NEEDED someone her whole life.  
Missed people? Of course. Needed them? No.  
Even back in Demon Days she wrote that whole album at 13.  
This was the first time she had ever felt like she needed a little support.  
With all she's been through she needed someone to talk to.  
2D seemed to be the only one to understand certain things.  
She had always looked up to him as a friend and a brother but with time came a change.  
She rubbed her head as her thoughts became more clouded.  
"I mean...I came back for HIM. I made my journey to see HIM." she whispered as she shook her head furiously.  
Noodle was confused deeply about her and 2D's...understanding of each other.  
She knew that he quit the band because she wasn't around.  
She knew he lived in misery and depression because along side the abuse from Murdoc, he had to live with a robotic version of her.  
He'd thought she'd been dead all this time.  
How could he possibly handle living with his "dead" yet robotic best friend?  
She knew she meant so much to him.  
It was like loosing a sister, friend, and the only person he'd found comfort in.  
Noodle knew he loved her and she loved him too, but she'd been beginning to think their love was...changing.  
It was beginning to get weird.  
They continued to do things they did back in Kong, but now they had restrictions they didn't have before.  
They had to stop doing things that used to be fun because now they were awkward.  
It was still competitive with them when it came to video games. That never changed.  
Now they couldn't wrestle, play twister, or even play tag.  
2D wasn't good at being...careful.  
Their relationship was becoming increasingly frustrating now that she was older.  
Every time he accidentally "brushed" her she got these weird chills in awful places.  
She wasn't completely unaware of what was going on, she just didn't want these things to be going on.  
2D was her FRIEND. Her BROTHER.  
But if they had such a brother sister relationship why were things so weird yet so...close?

She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

She saw a wave of blue hair peek into her room.  
He smiled with a toothless grin and gave a bright "Ello!"

"Hello Toochi-kun."

"Umm, now tha' I'm 'ome from work we can go down an' play some games yeh? I fink yew need to get outta bed sleepy 'ead!"

She giggled a 2D's silly way of trying to get her up.

"Well if you really want me to get up how about we go outside?"

2D raised his eyebrow.

"Yew actually wan' ta leave the 'ouse fo' once?"

Noodle smiled lightly.

"Well, what's the point of staying inside all the time? I feel like I need a little exercise!"

2D's face lit up and he grinned again. He grabbed Noodle and hugged her as tightly as he could. Her face grew hot and red as she felt 2D's warmth against her own small body. He finally let go of her as she was resisting a huge grin.

"Sorry, I jus'...I'm 'appy to see yew feelin' better."

"Well, I'm happy I'm feeling better."

He gave her a warm smile.

"I'll meet yew downstairs in 15!"

He raced up to his room leaving Noodle with 15 minutes and a grin.

* * *

2D sat on the couch in the living room and picked up a beer can from the ground. He chucked it with ease and let his body fall onto the couch. He looked down at his watch and sighed.

Where on earth was Noodle?  
He said 15 minutes. Not 90.  
2D looked at his clock and came to the realization that it had only been 10 minutes. He felt as if his heart was going to burst of anticipation as he sat there.  
Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from down the stairs.

He sat up and looked at Noodle as she gracefully took each step.  
He looked at her from head to toe.  
She seemed to be wearing 2 shirts and a jacket.  
Her hair was neatly combed to reach her shoulders but was being pushed further down sunglasses.

"I'm ready to go."

"Noods, yew are aware I's hot outside?"

"Yes. I am."

2D smiled.

"Noodle come 'ere."

Noodle reluctantly walked forward toward him.

"Take off yo' jacket. I's hot outside."

Noodle frowned slightly and did as he said.

"Fine. Now what?"

"Take off yo' shirt."

Noodle's face turned a deep beat red.

"Toochi-kun! Why do you-"

"Not like tha' Noods!"

She turned an even deeper scarlet as the blush seemed to have spread to her ears.

"Fine! I'll keep only one on!"

She reached for the bottom her shirt then looked up at 2D.

"Well? Are you going to turn around or what?"

2D nodded then turned around.

Noodle pulled her long sleeve shirt from under her sleeveless shirt.

"Better?"

2D turned around and turned slightly red himself. He noticed how the bulky jacket and shirt covered her small but adorable curves. He  
ruffled his hair at the thought of Noodle having curves of any kind.

"Much better! One last thing."

2D slowly removed her sunglasses from her face. He looked into her shimmering green eyes and brushed his thumb against the spot  
where her bruise used to be.

"Yew look absolutely beau'iful."

They both blushed.

"Ehem. Smooth one. Actin' as if you're some type of fuckin' Casanova."

They both turned to see Murdoc standing in the doorway.

"What do yew want Mudz?"

"Nothing to do with yew really faceache. Where you both off to?"

"Surprise...not like i's any of yo' business..." 2D mumbled under his breath.

"Just because ya' said that quietly doesn't mean I can't hear ya' fuck face! So you off to show girly a good time?"

"Yeh I guess…"

"Well be careful. Tubby up on the roof might roll right off and squish ya both!"

Murdoc cackled at his own twisted humor.

"Goodbye Murdoc-san."

"Have fun out in the town with a MORON."

Noodle slammed the door behind them.

"Good thing I got you out of there huh?"

2D smiled at her.

"I would've been fine. I'm used to Mudz by now."

She smiled at him.

"So where we off to Toochi?"

"Yew'll see."

2D grabbed Noodle's hand and lead her down the street.

* * *

"2D-san! Where are we going?"

"We're almost there!"

Noodle looked around. She didn't recognize anything around her yet everything seemed so…familiar.

"Yew don' remember?"

Noodle looked around trying to spark any type of memory at all, but sadly she couldn't think of one. For all she knew they took the  
longest bus ride in the world just to stare at an empty field next to a large hill.

"Noodle….not even a clue of the area?"

She saw the front of the buiding and cloudn't believe it.

"You…you brought us to Kong?"

"Yeh. Surprise! Only an hour long bus ride. Not too bad."

Noodle looked around. Her heart filled with so much joy, eve though the place was now next to nothing.  
It was quite bittersweet. This was in fact the place where she had spent most of her childhood.  
The building wasn't quite the way she remembered it.  
The walls seemed to have burn marks on the sides and the roof had caved in slightly.

"What happened here?"

2D looked around at the place in just as much amazement as Noodle.

"Murdoc. E'...um...burned the place."

Noodle snapped toward 2D in confusion.

"Burned?"

"Yeh. E' ran outta money an' needed a li'le so e' burned down the place an' blamed ih' on some kids, the bastard."

Noodle seemed to be showing shock then remembered, this is an action she would expect from him.

"Well...did he get his money?"

"Yeh. About...wha'? 500 pounds? 50,000? I don' really remember."  
2D scratched his head. He grabbed Noodle's hand and sprinted toward the building.

"Come on Noodz! We can explore!"

They ran straight into the building. It was already unlocked and the doors seemed to just...open.  
2D and Noodle took a look around.

"Not much has changed here."

"Nope...see! Tha' elephan' is still 'ere!"

Noodle giggled.

"Can we visit the rooms?"

"Who's room firs'?"

Noodle grabbed his hand.

"I want to see what became of my room when I left."

2D nodded.

"I wouldn' even know. I never went in there aftah-"

Noodle placed a gentle finger on his lips and gave a small shush.

"I know you didn't."

2D gave another gentle smile.  
She pulled his hand and lead him to her bedroom.  
She opened the door and gasped.  
Nothing.  
Not one thing was left behind.  
Noodle looked at the ground and saw a small shiny triangle.  
She got on her knees and looked at it up close.  
Suddenly tears started to slowly fall from her eyes.  
2D got down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wh-wha's wrong luff? Wha' 'appned?"

Noodle stared at the small object. It was a guitar pick.

"Was this special to yew?"

Noodle looked at him, picked up the guitar pick, and smiled softly.

"Toochi...I'm not sad."

2D looked at her with confusion.

"Then...why a' yew cryin' luv?"  
He wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm crying because I'm happy Toochi-san. I got to do so much with you all. I was a lucky child. I wasn't killed and then I got to have an amazing childhood. I got to be around music, experience life, and be with you, Russel, and Murdoc."

2D smiled at her and grabbed her. He pulled into a hug and embraced her in this moment.

"Thank you 2D. You've watched me grow up and I am eternally grateful."

2D's emotions seemed to stir at these words.  
Something seemed to make his heart drop, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
He continued to hug her and smile, despite his emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

2D and Noodle stumbled inside the house.  
Giggles and shushes filled the air as 2D led her slowly into the house.

"Noodz...yew 'ave to be quiet or we'll wake up Mudz." He whispered softly into her ear. His breath sent shivers down her spine as she smiled and whispered ok.

They started to tip toe towards the stairs when suddenly there was a loud thump.

"2D...what was that?"

"I don'-"

**BAM.**

Next thing they knew 2D was on the floor and an angry Murdoc turned on the lights.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK A' YA' DOIN'?**"

2D looked up at the fuming man and gave a weak smile.

"Ya' both know wha' time it is? **2:00! IN THA' MORNIN'! WHERE THE HELL WERE YA'**?"

Noodle sighed.

"Murdoc-san stop yelling. You are probably-"

"_Completely_ shitfaced."

Noodle sent 2D a strong look of warning while Murdoc sent him a death glare he'd seen too many times to ever forget.

"What he means is you're probably tired and not quite in your right mind. You may misinterpret the story."

"I don' care. I wanna know."

"Oh, well we just visited Kong Studios for a few hours."

"Really? I though' it would be a complete pile o' shit by now..."

"Well a lot of it is still in tact."

"Ok, then what?"

"Well then we-"

"Look I don' know why I asked. I don' really give a shit. Goodnight gurly. Dullard."

Murdoc dragged himself to his lift and went up the stairs.

2D had long gotten off the floor and was still dusting himself off. He had completely ignored Murdoc due to the fact that his head was already at maximum capacity for one day.

"Well Toochi...we've done a lot for a day."

"Tha's true. Ih'm jus' glad yew got to get out tha' house."

"Me too...Thank you."

Noodle walked forward and kissed 2D on the cheek.  
His whole face grew hot as he looked into her shimmering green eyes.  
Little did he know Noodle was having a war in her head.  
She knew right then and there she wanted him...badly.  
All she wanted to do was get on her toes and kiss him.  
Even somehow melt into him.  
She blushed again at the thought.

"Noodle yew're blushin'."

"Oh..." Noodle covered her face with her hands. "I...didn't mean to...I don't even understand why I'm blushing. I've kissed you on the cheek before!"

2D giggled.

"Yew were 10 though."

They both laughed in sync.

"That seems so long ago..."

"Yeh. Tha's back in tha' day when yew used to sleep in my bed mo' than yo' own."

Noodle nodded. As 2D seemed to get lost in his thoughts about the past.

"Yeah. I miss that."

2D snapped back to present day.

"Wait...wha' do yew miss?"

Noodle smiled.

"The comfort of sleeping in your bed. Mine gets lonely. I always have the urge to climb into your bed but that would be weird..."

2D tried not dwell on the thought of Noodle sleeping in his bed when suddenly his mouth just spoke words. He really didn't even know what he just said.

"Really? Well...if you don't mind. I would love that! I'll...go put my nightgown on right now...see you in your room in 20 minutes Toochi-san."

Noodle sprinted up the stairs in excitement.  
2D tried to think.  
What on earth did he just say?  
He thought deeply then suddenly it hit him.  
He asked Noodle to sleep in his room tonight.  
2D started to become frantic.  
Why would he do that when he obviously had unclear feelings about her?  
He knew she was supposed to be sister, but if that was the case why was he so flustered every time she was near him?  
He just came to a realization.

**_His room was a mess._**

2D sprinted up the stairs and ran into his room.  
He grabbed hand fulls of clothes and trash and stuffed it everywhere.  
The trash can. A drawer or two. The hamper. Even in his bathtub.  
He couldn't let Noodle come into a horrible room.  
He sighed relief once everything seemed as clean it was going to get.  
He thought again.  
He usually sleeps in his underwear.  
He** CANNOT** do that with Noodle.  
He started muttering under his breath.

"**Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit**."

He was looking for decent sleep pants...and maybe a shirt.

_*knock, knock, knock*_

3 gentle knocks hit his door as he heard Noodle coo his name softly outside the door.

God she sounded sweet.

"5 seconds Noodz!"

He ran into his bathroom, put on deodorant, and cleared his bed quickly and stuffed it all under the bed.  
He had no time to grab a shirt now!  
He ran his fingers through his hair as he opened the door.  
Noodle gave him another one of her signature cute smiles and walked in.  
He looked at her shirt that happened to be raised so high her full stomach was showing.  
She was wearing sweat pants and her hair was falling gently into her face as she tried to gracefully brush it away.

"Thanks for this. It gets lonely in that room."

"No problem. Ih'm always lonely."

Noodle looked at him and tried to keep herself content.  
He was wearing regular plaid pajama pants but seemed to not be wearing a shirt.

"Well I'm tired."

Noodle climbed into the bed and got under his covers.

"It would be nice if you slept too instead of standing there and watching me."

They both giggled as 2D climbed into the bed next to her.  
He tried his hardest to sleep on the edge and not touch her.  
She grabbed his torso and pulled him in.  
He put his arm around her as gently as possible.  
They both smiled.

"Goodnight Toochi-kun."

"Goodnight Noodle love."

The next morning 2D's alarm went off.  
He quickly shut it off so he wouldn't wake Noodle.  
He realized his arm was completely around her waist where her exposed flesh was.  
He looked down at the small woman next to him and smiled.  
She seemed so beautiful. Even when she slept.  
2D didn't want to tear himself away from her for even a second...  
but his job was calling.  
Besides, he was going to be late anyways.  
He got up slowly and got dressed as quietly as he could.  
He did his daily routine.  
Checked the bathroom.  
Checked what was supposed to be Murdoc's room (must be in his studio.)  
Checked...wait...  
he smiled.  
Before he got to do his morning routine of checking on Noodle he remembered she was in his room asleep.  
He ran straight down to the door.  
He had no time for breakfast now.  
2D ran out the door and ran straight for work with a smile on his face, despite the fact that he was already 15 minutes late.

Later Noodle woke up and looked around.  
She looked left and right to make sure 2D wasn't there.  
She grabbed his sheets and smelled them.  
They smelled just like him...  
light fags and butterscotch.  
Noodle felt as if she could never leave.  
She felt so safe there.  
Almost as if she belonged in there.  
She didn't move a muscle when 2D woke up, even though she woke up too.  
She just kept her eyes closed and embraced the moment she felt his soft and tender yet bruised arm brush against her midriff.  
The nights seemed to be...perfect.  
Too bad such perfect moments come to an end.  
Like the perfect moment she was in at that very moment.  
She sat up and brushed her hand on the bed where he slept one last time.

"God I'm creepy..." She thought to herself as she grabbed his shirt from the ground and took it with her.

"He won't mind."

She walked to her room and grabbed a pair of shorts and underwear she had to wash.  
Opening the washer her clothes were flung inside.  
She took a quick shower washing the night she always wanted to remember away.  
It felt almost as if she was washing 2D's touch off...that was the last thing she wanted.  
Once she got out of the shower she walked over to the wash in a towel and threw her clothes in the dryer.  
She sat on her own bed until she could put on the dry clothes.  
She looked down and giggled at her outfit just noticing that she'd grabbed 2D's T virus shirt and a pair of shorts.

She smiled at the shirt.

So many memories she had attached to it.  
What on earth was she thinking?  
2D was nothing more than a friend.  
Anything more would be wrong.  
Why on earth would she fall in love with someone who practically **RAISED** her.  
She couldn't help feeling so bad about it.  
Despite how bad she felt about her lingering thoughts on the lanky singer she still felt...good.  
She was still lingering on the way his touch sent electricity through her.  
On how much she wanted to have him.  
Despiste the past all she knew is she wanted him to be a part of her future.  
She loved him. Truly she did.  
She just couldn't figure out what kind of love.


	3. Chapter 3

2D started to open the door. He didn't realize how early he'd gotten off work that day.  
He looked at his wristwatch and shrugged.  
Only 1:00? He's usually off at 4:30. If not later.  
He stuck his key inside the door and turned the knob.  
Inside he could hear Murdoc in his studio.  
He knew he had to keep quiet or Murdoc would come down and strangle him with his bare hands.  
He walked to the living room, sat on the couch, and closed his eyes.  
He may not have been at work long, but he was tired.  
Noodle came into the front door and toward the kitchen.  
She passed the living room and stopped in her tracks.  
She took 3 steps back and looked at 2D.

"Toochi-kun?"

2D jumped at gave a small squeak at the sudden sound of her voice.

"Sorry...yew scared me."

Noodle giggled at the squeak but then raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you not at work?"

"Oh, got off early today. Tha' kid in me' car took da wrong turn yew see, an' jus' went straigh' into a tree. Now t'ey 'ave to get tha' car fixed. I'll be back tomorrow."

Noodle laughed at his story.

"Well I've been on the roof with Russel-san. I came down to make us both some food. You want some food too?"

"Yeh, I'd love some!"

2D suddenly looked down at her torso and realized she was wearing his favorite T Virus shirt.

"Where 'as tha' been? I 'aven't see ih' fo' a while."

"Oh, it was on your floor. I hope you don't mind."

2D stood up and walked up to her.

He grabbed at the bottom of the shirt gently.

"Noodz, of course I mind!"

2D said while playfully tugging at her shirt.

Noodle pushed him gently.

"Well you don't get it back!"

2D grabbed her by the waist.

"But truthfully Noodz...yew look beau'iful."

Noodle blushed.

"2D-kun..it's just a T-Shirt..."

"But yew look beau'iful in everyfink yew wear."

Noodle looked into his dark voids.  
He smiled at her with affection.  
Noodle felt her urges coming back.  
She couldn't take it anymore.  
Noodle placed her small gentle hands on his face and stood on her toes.  
She pulled him in.  
There they stood.  
Noodle was kissing 2D.  
There lips placed together in what seemed like an eternal embrace.  
Her lips were soft and moist.  
They tasted like cherries.  
They broke apart and 2D looked into her eyes.

"Toochi...2D. _**TOOCHI-KUN! WAKE UP****!**_"

2D started to feel...wet...and..._cold_?

He suddenly woke up to Noodle sitting on top of him with a cup of ice in her hand.

"**FINALLY!** I had to get ice to get you up!"

2D blinked and seemed to be dumbfounded. He didn't seem to be processing everything correctly.

"2D-kun you're home so early...are you okay?"

"Ih'm fine! I jus' came 'ome early!"

Noodle raised an eyebrow.

"Why so early?"

2D scratched his head. He was still a little fuzzy.

"Oh...erm, I got off early today. A kid in me' car took da wrong turn an' jus' went straigh' into a tree. They 'ave to get tha' car fixed. I shoul' be back tomorrow."

"Oh okay then."

Noodle smiled warmly.

"Noodz...

"Yes?"

"Erm...yew're still on top o' me."

Noodle blushed and giggled.

"Whoops. I'm sorry Toochi-kun."

The small girl stood up and walked away.

"Oi! Where ya' goin'?"

2D jumped up and followed her.  
Noodle looked behind her to realize he followed her to the kitchen.  
She dumped the cup of ice into the sink then sat on the only empty corner of the table.

"So...what are you going to do with your free time?"

2D shrugged.

"Hang out wiff yew I guess."

Noodle sighed and look down.

"Wha'? Wha' did I say?"

"Nothing 2D. I just wonder...do you ever get tired of me?"

2D walked up to her and smiled.

"Why on earff woul' I get tired o' yew? Yew make me 'appy."

Noodle smiled.

"That's what little sisters are for right?"

The room grew silent. 2D felt a sort of stabbing sensation in his chest and Noodle regretted saying it the moment it came out.

"Well...you think of me like a sister..._right_?"

2D shook his head.

"No. Not anymore."

Noodle wasn't sure what he meant or what he was trying to say.

"Well...what am I? Be honest."

"Well to me yew are..."

Noodle held her breath.

"A frien'. A really close frien'."

Noodle suddenly grew angry...or sad...or a mix of so many emotions she didn't know what she felt.

"I'll catch you later."

Noodle began to storm out of the room when 2D quickly grabbed her arm.

"Yes?"

Noodle sounded more annoyed to him that she'd ever sounded before.

"Noodz...please don' be mad wiff me."

"I'm not."

She pulled her arm away.

"I just-"

"Noodle! I can' mess this up."

"Mess **WHAT** up? Aren't we just friends? According to you-"

"Noodz please."

She suddenly stopped and looked at his face. It was so full of desperation and seemed to be pleading her to listen.

"Tell me then. How do you feel?"

2D sighed.

"Noodle, I feel like yew're tha' mos' special person Ih've evah met. I don' wan' to 'urt yew of anyfink. Yew wan' honesty? Fine. I seem to be gettin' complica'ed feelin's fo' yew...but I can' do nofink abou' ih. Ih'm not worth ih'. Not only tha' but i's wrong fo' me to feel this way. Ih've known yew since yew were a lit'le girl. I saw yew grow up. To fink o' the fact tha' I used to fink o' yew like a chil' or a cute lit'le sister and now I want to be wiff yew is...odd. Not normal. Ih'm not normal. I'm sorry."

Noodle stood there shocked.  
She didn't know what to say.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since you firs' came to Plastic Beach."

She cupped her hand onto his cheek and whispered.

"Stu...I...I feel that way for you too. The complication of it all. How odd it all is. I get it...but should that stop us from being happy?"

2D looked up into her eyes. The way they sparkled and danced.  
He pulled her forward and they kissed.

It was just like in his dream.  
The softness and tenderness of the whole thing.  
How her lips really did taste like cherries.  
How it seemed to send electric shock through both of them.  
As the kiss broke apart it seemed to still be lingering.  
2D looked at Noodle in shock.

"Wha' if Russ and Murdoc find out? They're goin' to smash t'e rest of my teeth in..."

"Toochi..."

2D looked at her.

"Stuart..."

2D suddenly realized.  
The last person he'd ever cared about this much was Paula.  
She's also the last person to ever call him by his real name.  
The difference was...this time Noodle said it with love and affection.  
More affection than Paula ever had for him.

"I jus'...Ih'm sorry."

2D left the kitchen and went straight to his room.  
Noodle stood there in the kitchen.

_Dumbfounded._

She wanted to replay that kiss in her head.  
Analyse it.  
She wasn't sure what it was going to start...  
but she knew this was the beginning of something much bigger than they both expected.


	4. Chapter 4

2D sat on his bed with a brightly lit fag hanging loosely from his fingertips.  
He began rubbing his head softly from the newly forming migraine.

_He couldn't stop thinking about it._

The way she seemed to send chills down his body.  
He couldn't even begin to think of what the others would say.  
What the fans would say.  
What society and his on morals would say.  
He felt almost as if he just commit a crime.

He saw her grow up.  
He remembered her climbing out out that fed ex crate screaming "Noodaru!"  
He remembered the way he used to help her with her hair.  
The way he had to check the closets for Kaiju (her way of saying monsters.)  
How even during her teen years in Demon Days he'd stay up late and play video games with her.

That child was the same woman he had just kissed.  
The same one that made him feel this way.  
He couldn't help but wonder when these feelings really began.  
He tried to remember if he even thought of her like this during Demon Days.  
He couldn't think of a time he did...  
but for some strange reason he knew she's the reason behind his broken heart on Plastic Beach.

He knew that when he had to sing that duet with Cyborg he thought of Noodle.  
The fearful nightmares he had because of that robotic demon.  
He hated Cyborg because it was Murdoc's creation, but to him it was the last piece of Noodle he had left.  
He thought of how he's really the one who wrote most of those songs...or at least helped.  
He wrote half of To Binge himself.

He made those lyrics on the supplies he had.  
Fags, pain pills, alcohol, and heartache.  
He seemed to be drowning in heartache at that time.  
When he wrote those words, he knew his thoughts were set on Noodle.  
He didn't mean for it to come out the way it did... but it did.

Even when he wrote On Melancholy Hill he thought of Noodle.  
He had a line in both of those songs where at the time he didn't know why he wrote them.  
At the time he didn't love her in that way.  
It just came out that way...  
but if that was true why was he so sincere?  
He took a long drag out of his fag as he thought of both songs.

**_"I just have to tell you that I love you so much these days..._**  
**_Have to tell you that I love you so much these days it's true."_**

He did. He loved her. He wanted her there with him..but then again that's why he wrote On Melancholy Hill.

**_"Cause you are my medicine when you're close to me._**  
**_When you're close to me."_**

He knew both of these songs spoke truth about his feelings. He knew she made him better. He knew he lost his mind when she had gone away from him. The depression threatened to kill him when she seemed to be ripped out of his life. After El Mañana he knew she was a part of him.  
She seemed to be torn right of his heart...right then and there.  
He loved her then, but as time grew his love grew.  
Had had been in serious love with a 16 year old?

_No._

Had he been in love with the 21 year old woman he'd just kissed?

_Deeply._

Even deeper that he thought he could ever love another person. Even more than Paula herself.

Murdoc and Russel wouldn't be happy.

Russel would scream at him and call him a pedophile.

Murdoc would scream at him for being happy again.

It seemed like Murdoc hated to see 2D happy.

Fans and the press would call him a pedophile.

**Everyone was against him.**

_"I get it...but should that stop us from being happy?"_

He cringed.

That line from Noodle replayed over and over in his head.

How come he could never remember anything except things he wanted to forget?  
He could only remember when he was happiest and things that he never wanted to bring up again.

Too bad Noodle was right.

None of this should stop him from happiness...  
too bad he didn't feel like he deserved it.

2D put out his fag, poured 4 pills into his hand, and popped them into his mouth.  
He sat back onto the bed and fell into a drug induced sleep.

Hopefully this would all go away tomorrow.

_Too bad nothing ever happened to him the way he wanted._

* * *

Noodle knocked on 2D's door.  
No reply.  
She slowly peeked her head inside to find he was fast asleep.  
She smiled slightly to herself.  
Despite him walking out on her right after kissing her she still couldn't find anger in her heart.  
She could get quite angry with anyone else, but not him.  
She could never stay mad with him.  
Especially not now.  
She knew after that kiss what she wanted.  
She'd known this whole time...but that seemed to be the final push.  
She was hoping it would push him another direction too...good or bad.

She was independent and knew she didn't need a man to be happy. She could go her whole life without one, despite whether she loved them or not.  
She didn't care if he loved her as a sister.  
Deep down she expected it anyways...  
but when he kissed her it gave her a sense of hope.  
Maybe he did love her too.  
She didn't have to wonder half of what he did.  
She grew up in front of him.  
To her he stayed the same.  
He was 33 years old and still seemed to look around her age.  
Despite all of his bad habits she wanted him.  
Despite the drug abuse, alcohol abuse, random illegitimate children, past with women, everything.  
She wanted him to be hers.  
She didn't need anybody...but she wanted if he wasn't with her in a relationship she wanted him in her life.  
She didn't just love 2D.  
She was in love with him.  
It's weird to know the difference.  
She always loved him, but not like she loved him now.

**_A flashback seemed to appear in Noodle's mind_.**

They were back at Kong.

2D swaggered in with what seemed to be newly gained confidence. His hair, now more of a dark turqoise instead of light electric blue, was dampened and clinging to his forehead due to excessive rain Kong had always gotten.  
He looked at her with black buttoned eyes and a soft expression making an impression of a lifetime on her.  
He walked forward and tangled his fingers into her dark purple hair at 13 and giving her his famous toothless grin.

_"Las' time I saw yew ya' was a lot smaller an yo' 'air seemed to be more black than this! It looks good luff!"_

Noodle gave him a small grin.

_"I missed you Toochi! I'm so happy I get to see you again!"_

2D and Noodle hugged and embraced. He suddenly came to a realization.

_"Wait...Noodle. Since when yew speak good english?"_

Noodle smiled.

_"That is a long story for later. For now we should help get you back in your room."_

2D grinned and hugged her again.

_"I missed yew so much love! I love you so much!"_

**Noodle smiled at the memory of the last time he said he loved her.**

She knew back then he didn't mean the kind of love she felt for him now, but that's the last time she heard the words come out of his mouth.  
She knew Murdoc and Russel wouldn't be too pleased about them being together now, but she didn't mind.  
Russel was like her father and would go to any length to protect her, but she knew he put her happiness first.  
It seemed like it didn't matter what Murdoc thought.  
She didn't even seem to mind that she grew up with 2D and their age difference.  
As long as they were happy.  
She lightly brushed his new lighting blue hair and smiled.

_"Maybe someday."_

She thought to herself as she slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

2D woke up.  
His room seeming to smell of sweet cherry blossoms and and his door cracked.  
Noodle was in here.  
He buried his face into his hands once again.  
He wished he could fall back into his coma-like state and not think again.  
He just wanted her to understand.  
He wanted to understand himself.  
He wasn't worth the young girl's time.  
She deserved so much more.

3 gentle knocks reached his door as Noodle peeked her head inside.

"2D-san! Come downstairs!"

"Oh no...are we bein' evicted today? I fink I tol' the guy-"

"No silly! Breakfast!"

2D looked at her in sheer confusion.

"Oh...awright. I'll be down soon."

Noodle smiled and quickly disappeared.

2D scratched his head.

_How could she still not be mad at him?_

He dragged himself down each step and slowly walked into the kitchen.  
Noodle sat there at the table and looked up from her plate to point to the stove.  
2D walked over to the stove top.  
It seemed to be piled with every breakfast food you could think of.  
Somehow Noodle even cooked omelettes.  
2D, uninterested in the piles of food, grabbed a piece of bacon and sat down across from Noodle.  
He shoved the bacon into his mouth as Noodle looked and gave him a questioning look.

"That's all you want?"

"Yeh. Ih'm not too 'ungry."

Noodle gave him a sad smile.

"Is everything ok?"

2D shook his head.

"I mean...i's not that fings aren't ok...but...are _we_ ok?"

Noodle looked down at her plate and stood up to take it away and wash it in the sink.

"Well...I would like to be ok...it just depends."

She placed the plate into the sink and washed it off.  
2D walked up behind her and gently grabbed her hand as she looked down.

"Noodle, I would do anyfink to make fings bettah."

Noodle looked up again to see a look of sweet sincerity and desperation plastered on his face

"Please...just tell me wha' yew want...anyfink..."

Noodle smiled slightly as 2D leaned in and crashed her lips into his own.  
He kissed her hungrily...even desperately.  
His thoughts and emotions thrashed inside his head as he continued to kiss her.  
Noodle pressed her lips firmly against his again as the moment seemed to grow longer.  
They finally broke apart as 2D looked into her shimmering green eyes.  
His expression seemed to grow bewildered as his emotions fought inside him.  
Her delicate dampened fingers started to cup his face and she roughly pulled him in again.  
He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, her small frame pressed against his tall lanky body.

"**WELL, WELL, WELL!** Look wha' we 'ave 'ere!"

2D and Noodle quickly broke their embrace.

"2D! I knew ya' was a dullard but I** NEVAH** though yew'd try to put the moves on little ol' Noodle!"

Murdoc began to cackle.

"Tha's funny. Tha's **_REAL_** fukin' funny! I 'ope yew two have nice, asian, blue haired, **DULLARD** children!"

Murdoc laughed even harder. So hard he started to hold his sides and fell over.

2D and Noodle looked down at him in confusion.

"So...Murdoc-san...you aren't mad at us?"

"**MAD?** Look gurly I don' give a fuck about who yew an' pinhead are shaggin'. If i's each othah who gives a shit? I just 'appened to think yew were smar'er than to settle for such a sodding idiot!"

Murdoc opened the fridge and grabbed a beer.  
He started to open the bottle when suddenly he broke into laughter again.

"**HAHAHAHA!** Noodle and** THE DULLARD! HA!** Oh sweet satan tha's a good one!"

Murdoc walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, laughing the whole way.

2D and Noodle looked at each other.

"Well...now wha'?"

Noodle shrugged.

"At least we know Murdoc doesn't care."

"How'll we explain to Russ-"

"Shhh Toochi-kun. We'll worry about that when the time comes."

2D leaned in and kissed Noodle.

"Noodle..."

"Yes?"

"I lo-"

Suddenly they both heard Murdoc let out a great booming cackle from upstairs.  
Annoyed, Noodle turned her attention back to 2D.

"What were you saying Toochi?

"Oh...I was sayin'...I'm happy we worked fings out."

"Me too."

Noodle kissed 2D again.  
2D knew what he really wanted to say to Noodle...  
he just felt like now wasn't the right time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey, this chapter is awful short...but I wanted this chapter to end on some fluff, yeah? Thanks for reading!**

2D was laying there on his bed.

His head was throbbing although he just took 4 pills.

He'd had a hard day at work.

After a shocking and confusing (yet blissful) morning he wasn't focused.

He was extremely happy the next day was Saturday.

No work.

No cars.

No whiny first time drivers.

He could use a day of rest.

He heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Toochi?"

"Come in Noodle. I don' even know why yew ask anymore."

"Well I don't want to just walk in on you."

2D smiled at her.

"Well, what yew need luv?"

Noodle's face suddenly became more concerned and serious.

"I had some...questions."

"Well. Lay nex' to me an' tell me wha's on ya' mind."

"Well...the kissing this morning...why did you kiss me?"

2D cleared his throat nervously and unnaturally.

"Well...um...innit obvious? I like yew an' I care 'bout yew. Yew care 'bout me too so why not?"

"I do care about you Toochi...but you still seem to be confused."

2D nodded his head.

"I am...or at least I was. I's not yew Noodle. I know I 'ave feelin's fo' yew. I's me. I know tha' sounds dumb but I'm not used to this kind of fing. I'm not used to people carin' 'bout me like yew do. I jus' didn' want to get a beautiful frien'ship confused wiff a relationship. Aftah I kissed yew I knew we were more. I mean, mos' girls just wanna shag me an' go. Yew always wanted to hol' me an' make me feel awright."

He pulled her in closer to him.

"An' to tell yew the truth I 'addn't been this scared in a long time."

Noodle began to trace circles on his chest with her tiny fingers.

He felt his face become red as he felt her soft fingers through the material of his shirt.

"I'm scared too. I'm so new to this...new to...needing someone."

2D looked into Noodle's eyes.

"Yew don' need me. Noodz..."

"But I do..."

Noodle tangled her hands into his.

"More than I'd like to believe."

2D looked at her again and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I just have one more question."

"Yes love?"

Noodle cleared her throat.

"Should I get a boob job? After seeing all those fan pictures of people making me look all sexy with big boobs I thought tha-"

"Noodle! No! Yew a' beau'iful jus' the way yew are! I don' even know why yew'd-"

"Toochi calm down! I'm just kidding!"

2D looked at her. Still puzzled and shocked from the question.

"Don' yew evah scare me like tha'! I thought yew were serious!"

"No way! Me? A boob job?"

Noodle giggled as she jumped off the bed and stuffed a pillow up her shirt.

She turned around to show her chest looked unnaturally large as she struck a stereotypical sexy pose.

"Ooooh 2D-san. Ni kuru. Watashi no sekushīna karada o motte ikou! Watashi wa subete no genzai sodatte iru! 2D-kun I can't take it! Have your way with me! Me and my giant boobs and adultness!"

2D gasped playfully.

"Noodle! You can't jus' go aroun' flawntin' like tha'! Yew've gotten so...hawt! Oh how coul' I evah resist yo' new womanly charms!"

Noodle and 2D fell over laughing as Noodle yanked the pillow from under her shirt.

"Are you trying to tell me I still look like a little kid and because I lack boobs I have no "womanly charms"?"

"Not at awl...but look a' em! They're so...small!"

"Don't talk about my boobs!"

"But they're so cute!"

Noodle punched 2D playfully in the arm.

"Ow! Tha' 'urt!"

"You're such a crybaby!"

There they stayed, childishly playing and laughing for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Translations:**

Ni kuru. Watashi no sekushīna karada o motte ikou! Watashi wa subete no genzai sodatte iru!

Come on! Take my sexy body! I'm all grown up now


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I think I made up for the really short chapter, eh? Please read and review and whatnot. Thanks!**

* * *

2D opened the back door of the house.

He slowly closed it behind him as he pulled a fag from his pocket and slipped it inside his mouth.  
It seemed very hard for him to leave Noodle asleep in his room.  
He wanted to stay right there with her, but sometimes he needed a little smoke break.  
A time he'd always used to clear his stress.  
He loved the sweet serenity of the night and how the darkness left him peace.  
That was one of the few things that made him feel peaceful besides Noodle.  
Even back on Plastic Beach 2D knew no pirates would attack at night and Murdoc was too drunk to find him and beat him.

"It's odd really..."

2D thought to himself.

"Murdoc is shitfaced and piss drunk a lot less often now days."

He smiled.  
Truthfully, when Murdoc was sober he wasn't awful.  
He never really was.  
Murdoc always just put up a good front for a crowd.  
When they were recording Murdoc and 2D would sometimes have endless nights just talking about their pasts.  
They even shared their hopes and dreams for the future.

_That was long time ago._

It reminded 2D of the release of Gorillaz and the year 2001.  
That's back when Murdoc was his friend.  
He didn't try to kill him every 15 seconds like he did now.  
That was a time when Russel's mind was still mostly there.  
When he wasn't always mourning the loss of a friend or feeling completely blank.  
That was a time where Noodle was only a little girl.  
11 years old to be exact.  
2D shook slightly.  
Noodle isn't so little anymore.  
She isn't so...young.  
He though of how she transitioned from a friend to some sort of friendly lover.  
He loved how she made him feel younger and alive...and happy.  
He wasn't all that old, but being around Murdoc made him feel aged.

He inhaled the stinging smoke as he thought even more.  
Murdoc made him think too much and for once Noodle made it stop.  
2D and Murdoc had fallen out a long time ago.  
After El Mañana 2D didn't want to try to work anything out with him.  
He didn't want to talk to him.  
He didn't want look at him.  
He didn't even want to think about him.  
What him and Murdoc used to have was even more complicated than what he has with Noodle now.  
He sometimes blamed the beatings, the hurt, and pain on himself.  
He deserved the bruises Murdoc gave him sometimes.  
Most the time Murdoc just came in and found pleasure in hurting the man...  
for no reason at all.

The happy days between them seemed long gone.  
He couldn't figure out why he always forgave the older man.  
It could be because of what they had at one point in time.  
It seemed as if he couldn't believe those days were dead.  
For some reason Demon Days seemed to be his happiest.  
The irony he found in that was almost laughable.  
Now he was just as happy, if not more, but he couldn't help think.

_All the time._

That's all 2D ever seemed to do in the last 3 years.

_Think._

He hated it.  
The fact that his mind ran at a constant.  
He missed it when he couldn't think at all.  
Almost as if he had no brain whatsoever.

_Ignorance is bliss._

Maybe that's why he loved being with Noodle so much.  
She made him feel like he didn't have to think.  
Almost as if she took every worry or care he had and brushed it all away with one single smile and touch.  
He loved that about her.  
He loved many things about her.  
He wanted to love her.  
He felt like he did...  
but he couldn't ruin things.

Why did he always feel like he'd ruin things?  
Even if it wasn't his fault he felt like it was.  
Even if it wasn't his problem at all he felt like it was.  
Either way. He felt terrible.  
Almost sick.  
His eyes started to sting as he thought of everything that was his fault.

He felt like El Mañana was his fault.  
He felt like Noodle going missing was his fault.  
Getting kidnapped by Murdoc was his fault.  
Getting beaten at a constant was his fault.  
His drug addiction was his fault.  
Losing his eyes was his fault.  
Falling out of that stupid tree at 11 was his fault.  
It's his fault his hair is blue.  
It was his fault Paula cheated on him.  
It was definitely his fault for not realizing it wasn't the first time.  
It's his fault Noodle was trapped in hell and he couldn't protect her.  
Even getting that eviction note was his fault.  
Everything was his fault.  
2D started to feel his eyes burn.  
Tears started to fall.

"Toochi?"

2D quickly wiped his tears away.

"Yes Noodle love?"

She walked up to him and grabbed his hands.

"What's wrong?"

Noodle stared at him. She could see the skewness in his body and his black eyes had turned white again. He slightly shivered as Noodle had grown more concerned.

"2D what are you crying?"

"Nofink...nofink impo'tant anyways...don' worry 'bout me luv. Jus'...go back inside..."

"I'm not leaving you."

2D nodded.

"What's wrong?"

2D looked down and shook his head like a small child.

"I told yew i's not impo'tant."

"2D please..."

"Noodle...I can 'andle it."

"Stuart..."

Noodle whispered quietly as 2D looked up at her.

"Please."

She looked into his hollow eyes and despite the nullity of them she knew something had bothered him.  
Somehow it seemed as if she knew what he was always feeling.  
Just like it seemed like she understood calling him by his first name was like his weakness.  
2D started to sob uncontrollably.  
Noodle pulled his lengthy torso into an embrace as he looked back up with stained cheeks.

"Noodle I'm so sorry...I..I's my f-fawlt...awl of ih. Yew...yew didn' need to go through awl of tha'...El Mañana was my fawlt..."

Noodle lightly brushed her small thumb onto his cheek like he'd done to her many times before.

"You know none of that was your fault."

"B-b-but I...I didn' look fo' yew as much as I should've...an karma 'as come back to me fo' ih'. T'ats why Mudz beats me...I deserve ih'."

"Toochi you aren't making any sense. You don't deserve that."

"But I do. I jus' sat there an' watched yew almos' die...I don' deserve fo' yew to be back wiff me. Yew shoul' be mad at me."

Noodle smiled at him sadly.

"Please don't blame yourself for things you had no control over."

"But I didn' try to fix t'e fings I did 'ave control over. Like 'elpin' find yew...or stopping tha' phyco Cyborg...or even trying to fix the relationship I ruined wiff Mudz a long time ago..."

"You and Murdoc can still be friends. Just try to-"

"Noodle i's too late. An wha' we 'ad was so much more complica'ed than friends. I can' tell yew wha' awl 'appened but...I messed ih' up...ih' was awl messed up anyways...there's so much I jus' messed up."

Noodle's head started to spin. She suddenly became extremely nauseous as she thought of the possibilities of what 2D would tell her if she questioned further.

"Well...you tell me everything. What could this one secret hurt?"

2D looked at her as tears started to stream down his face once again.

"T'ese are secrets I can't say. Ih' coul' 'urt yew. The one fing I promised to myself I'd nevah 'urt."

Noodle weaved her fingers into his hair.

"I can take it."

2D exhaled heavily and turned around and looked into Noodle's shimmering green eyes.  
He brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her lips softly.

"I-I'm sorry...goodnight Noodle."

He gave her a dejected smile as he dragged himself inside the house.  
Noodle stood there and looked at the door with great confusion.

* * *

Many hours later Noodle was laying on her bed.  
The room was quiet.  
So quiet it almost felt as if her brain was trying to break the silence with massive screams of thought.  
She stayed laying there in fetal position while clutching her chest as her heart raced.  
She felt as if something was going to burst out of her heart soon...  
or out of her head.  
She couldn't figure out why he didn't trust her with this.  
This one secret...then again he said serects. Plural.  
Had him and Murdoc been...a couple?  
Had 2D been with the disgusting man she knew to be Murdoc?  
Was 2D implying that they'd had sex before?

Noodle felt a sharp pain surge through her.  
It felt as if her lungs had collapsed and she was going to have a heart attack.  
She couldn't think of it.  
She couldn't bear to even imagine.

Noodle squeezed her eyes shut as tears had tried to escape.  
They were coming rapidly and seemed to almost burn.  
They fell down her soft cheeks and felt as if they were scalding her.  
She cried out in the pain she seemed to be mentally giving herself.  
It was like hell all over again.  
Noodle's screams surged through the house.  
She could hear them. The demons calling her name.

"Nooodllee...he doesn't love you. Can't you see? Your "family" has left your home. They don't even miss you."

"That's a lie..." she whispered softly in her sleep.

"A lie? Murdoc is glad you left! That gives him time to have 2D all to himself!"

"You're lying!"

"Now Noodle..." they grabbed her arms tightly with agression.

"Why would we lie to you?"

She felt their sharp nails digging into her shoulders and her sides.  
She screamed to get them away from her.  
She needed to get out.  
She couldn't do this again.  
Her eyes shot open as she sat up in a cold sweat.  
She heard her name being yelled from above.  
Suddenly her window had opened and she saw a brown mass outside of it.

"Noodle!? NOODLE! Baby-girl are you alright? What's happening?!"

Noodle looked out of her window to realize Russel's hand was hanging from the rooftop.

"Russel...hold out your hand and bring me up."

Russel put his palm out flat as Noodle climbed onto it carefully.  
He brought her up slowly and placed her on his stomach.  
Somehow being right there in front of Russel calmed her down.  
He'd always calmed her down in the past.  
Not like 2D had though...

"Why were you screamin' like that?! What happened?! What did Mudz do to you?! I swear I'll break his motherfuckin' neck!"

Noodle shook her head.

"Murdoc did nothing wrong...or at least he didn't mean to this time."

Russel gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean? What did I miss? I need to get back to normal size so I can fit in the house and keep an eye on all you."

"Well Russel...you missed a few things."

Noodle exhaled just as deeply as 2D had earlier.

"I must tell you...2D and I are kind of an item."

Russel sent her a look that was a mix of confusion, anger, and shock and put together and shaken up.

"Woah...wait a second. Not 2D? Not Stuart Pot?"

"Yes."

"I knew it. I knew he would try somethin' funny with you. I saw how he acted towards you when we arrived on that piece of shit island. I should've said somethin' then... dammit. Is he the reason you were screaming and cryin'? Baby-girl I swear I'll wring his toothpick ass and break all his twiggy bones!"

"Russel-san there is no need...he is the reason...but it's me. He did nothing wrong."

"You sure about that? I can arrange for him to lose his life."

Noodle giggled slightly and shook her head.

"There's no need. What happened was I found him crying and when I asked him what was wrong he started talking about how a bunch of things were his fault. Things he couldn't do anything about. He said El Mañana was his fault and that Cyborg was his fault too...we all know that was purely Murdoc."

"Yeah we all should know it was that crazy ass lunatic! Did 2D say anything else stupid?"

"Well yeah sort of..."

Noodle gently cleared her throat.

"He said he messed things up with Murdoc and had some secrets...when I asked what thing were he just...left."

She seemed to become completely numb as the words spilled out of her mouth.  
She looked at Russel who's face was also unreadable.

"Would you...happen to know what happened between them...or anything?"

Russel gave her a nervous look.

"Not exactly. I know they were friends at one point in time...I ain't ever seen it."

"Well...has he...had sex with Murdoc?"

Russel shrugged.

"I hope not. I wouldn't have a damn clue. All I know is I don't want to see you get hurt. If you're hurt I'm hurt, and if I'm hurt 2D's hurt. In the end we'll all be hurtin'."

Noodle smiled.

"Well...I need to get some sleep Russel-san. Will you take me back to my room?"

Russel smiled.

"Sure thing baby-girl."

He streched out his hand and lowered Noodle into her room.  
Once she climbed inside she closed her window and turned around.  
2D was sitting on her bed crying his eyes out.  
He suddenly hopped up at the sight of her.

"Noodle! Are yew awright?! Wha' 'appened? I 'eard yew screamin' an' I couldn't fink straight!"

"Don't be so worried. I talked with Russel."

"Oh...well Noods, if me not answerin' yew bothered yew t'at much I'll tell yew jus'...please don' scare me like tha'. I was worried sick...please..."

Noodle looked down at her feet.

"It just hurt me that you did't trust me...I thought about the possibilities and it felt like it was tearing me from the inside out..."

"Noodle..."

2D inhaled like he had before. He panicked.

"Me an' Mudz 'ave 'ad sex a couple of times. I regret every second I spent wiff 'im an' I didn' want yew to be 'urt..."

"I knew it...I-I..."

"Noodle I'm sorry...please forgive me..."

Noodle began whimpering softly.

"It is the past and all...but not telling before doesn't make it hurt less."

"I know...Noodle I care about yew so much an'...it was so long ago an' I also 'ave to tell yew-"

"Toochi..."

He stopped.

"I love you and I trust you enough to believe it's over."

It felt as if his heart had stopped from those words.

"Yew...yew...love me?"

"Yes. I love you so much it hurts."

2D shook his head.

"Noodle...I've tol' yew I'm not worth ih'..."

"And I've told you I don't care."

Noodle grabbed his hands and looked into his unending eyes.

"I love you and the demons told me that you won't love me...and you'll leave me... they told me you've lied..."

2D leaned forward into a deep kiss.

"I love yew too Noodle...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...if I knew what we'd be now ih' woulda' never 'appened. Those demons are t'e liars. I really do love yew."

Noodle nodded.

"Stay the night with me Toochi?"

"O' course I will."

2D smiled as Noodle climbed into the bed.  
He slowly got under the sheets with her and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Goodnight Toochi."

"Goodnight Noodle...I love yew."

he placed a gentle peck onto her forehead as they lay there silently.  
Noodle fell asleep quickly into his arms as he thought to himself.  
Although she forgave him and everything worked out, he never got to finish.  
He couldn't help but feel like things were still going to go awry.

* * *

2D woke up and looked over to see Noodle entangled in his embrace.  
Although she was so close to him she still seemed distant.  
Even when she was asleep.  
Her back was turned towards him and her arms were slightly dangling off the side of the bed.

He sighed.

He knew what he told her last night bothered her.  
It would bother most people.  
It bothered him to even think about it or the outcome of it all.  
He couldn't bring up the courage to tell her the truth.  
Too many things were bothering him.

Noodle's eyes fluttered open.

Yawning and stretching her arms out she glanced over to 2D giving him an unreadable expression.  
It wasn't her usual bright grin in the morning.  
It was something far more despairing.  
2D placed his hand onto hers as she pulled slightly away from him.

"Are yew still mad at me?"

Noodle looked at the ground.

"I was never truly mad at you to begin with."

2D didn't know really what to do with that response. He placed her hand into his again.

"Noodle...we were young an' aroun' yo' age an' not to mention piss drunk."

"Every time you did it?"

Sudden silence hit them both. She knew she didn't want a response. If anything she wanted to pretend it never happened.

"Noodle...ih' was a mistake. An' every time we did ih' I was around 19 or 20. At tha' time 'e didn' hit me as often or anyfink. Ih' was so long ago tha' I don' even know why I needed to tell yew. Tha's why I didn' the first time. Every single time e' really was shitfaced...the firs' time I was too..after tha' I was just stupid. Then again I'm not known for being the smart one. Tha's you an' Russel. I was young an' Mudz was like a God to me then. I don' know why ih' 'appened but ih' did. It never will again. Yew're the only person I've told. Ih' doesn't even seem like we'd be the type to do tha' wiff each other...but still I fink-"

"Stuart. I do not wish to talk about this any longer."

Her voice sounded cold.  
It filled the air with slight bitterness and anger.  
Noodle wasn't the type to get angry at all.  
He tried to explain.  
He didn't seem to know why she was so rigid if she wasn't mad.  
She only said his real name when she felt very strongly about something.

2D's emotions took over.  
He tried to think logically before he did anything.  
The next thing he knew he'd grabbed Noodle and firmly pressed his lips against hers.  
She seemed to be kissing back weakly...but none the less kissing back.  
He grabbed her midsection and pressed her small body against his own.  
She was suddenly surprised at the force of his kisses or how strong his arms seemed.  
She broke the kiss and cleared her throat.

"Umm...wow. I...wow."

"I didn' know wha' else to do."

"Well I'm sure that was the right thing to do."

2D gave her his infamous toothless grin.

"Why can' we jus' stay 'appy?"

"We can. Just because we've had one misunderstanding doesn't mean anything."

Noodle nuzzled 2D's chest and started to cry softly.

"Why a' yew cryin love'?"

Noodle smiled sadly.

"I just don't want things to be ruined. I feel like I let you off too easy...but you always find a way around being in trouble with me."

2D glanced over.

"Well I feel like I'm always hurtin' yew..."

"That's not true. If anything, you've made things better. "

He smiled.

"I should've died in El Mañana. I've told myself many times maybe death should've claimed me...I'm happy I'm still alive. You've helped me with that."

2D tangled his slender fingers into her hair.

"Yew're the reason I didn' kill myself on tha' beach."

Noodle looked into his blackened holes.

"You were going to kill yourself?"

"Yeh...Murdoc's beatin's...tha' Cyborg...being forced to do fings...I couldn' take ih'. I was plannin' on takin' a few pills too many on purpose...but then yew came..."

2D smiled releasing the discomfort Noodle was beginning to feel.

"Yew saved me."

Noodle clung tighter to 2D's chest as the bedroom door opened.  
Murdoc walked into the room stumbling and obviously slightly drunk.

"Look girly...I don' care if you two are shaggin' or not...but I could 'ear yo' screams all the way in my room. If ya' gonna shag t'e dullard to it quietly."

"Murdoc, I 'ope yew know-"

"I wasn't fuckin' talkin' to ya' faceache!"

Tension built up in the air.  
It was so thick t was almost tangible.

"Murdoc we were not having sex...that's really not a good topic right now..."

"Well frankly I dun' give a shit wha' you two do. All I know is you were screamin' too loud fo' me to sleep. I dun' know why you were screamin' though... I bet e's got a tiny li'l pecker an' e's bad in bed. Then again you 'aven't 'ad sex before so ya' wouldn't know t'e bloody difference..."

"Murdoc..."

"I mean I dun' know why anyone would want to shag tha'...**THING.**"

Noodle suddenly grew furious. She tried to push 2D's secret out of her mind but Murdoc shoved it back as soon as it began to slip from her memory.

"**MURDOC. WE ALL KNOW THAT-**"

"**NOODLE STOP! MURDOC...J-JUS' GET OUT!**"

2D cut off her sentence and gave Noodle a fearful look.  
Murdoc gave them both a sickly grin and his tongue rolled smoothly out of his twisted mouth.  
He pulled it back in as he began to speak.

"No need to be so hostile... 'ave fun bein' a pedophile dullard."

Murdoc slammed the door behind him as 2D stood up.

"Noodle...yew can' be gettin' so mad at 'im tha' yew jus' start shoutin' fings yew shouldn't even know."

"I'm sorry...but did you hear him?"

"Yes I 'eard 'im! I ignored it!"

Noodle shot an angry look at 2D.

"You need to learn how to have a backbone! Don't take that from him!"

"Noodle I know when I need to stan' up to 'im and yew of all people knows sometime 'e don' **DESERVE** a response! I mean for God sake...e' was tellin' yew tha' I 'ave a small dick! Do yew honestly fink I care? We all know e's a wanker! Don' waste yo' breath on 'im! "

Noodle looked at 2D with surprise and exhaled calmly.

"We really have changed."

"Wha' do yew mean?"

Noodle went face down onto the bed.  
She rolled over and looked at 2D.

"I mean...we've grown up a lot since Kong."

2D climbed onto the bed and threw his arm around Noodle.

"I know."

2D kissed her.

"Cause now I can do tha'."

Noodle giggled.

"I truly hate it when we fight..."

Noodle stated quietly.

"I do too..."

He grabbed her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Noodle looked into 2D's eyes longingly and desperately...almost as if she were searching for answers. She hated that she couldn't read his eyes like everyone else.

"I don' know...but it'll all be worth it in the end. I'll go through anyfink fo' yew."

2D and Noodle laid there and embraced for a while longer. 2D could feel the guilt built up into his chest. He avoided the ugly truth. She was right. He needed a backbone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the support and stuff! Means a lot to me! Thank you!**

* * *

2D quietly left the room while Noodle was sound asleep. He walked down the stairs to find Murdoc leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a bottle of rum. 2D walked past him and opened the fridge trying to find some sort of substance to help settle down the guilt in his stomach besides the couple of pills he just downed.

"You're lucky ya' know."

2D glanced at Murdoc.

"I could've told her. I could've said somethin' about yo' lit'le secret right then an' there."

2D shot Murdoc a look of hatred.

"Look Mudz, she doesn't need to know..."

"So what does she think is the truth? When she asked what ya' messed up wit' me? Wha' did ya' say?"

"'Ow do yew know 'bout tha'?"

"Ya' don' really know 'ow to whisper."

2D looked at Murdoc shamefully.

"Yew're gonna kill me..."

"Was it somethin' tha' stupid?"

"I tol' 'er we shagged a few times an' I broke ih' off."

"You wha'?! I tol' you I'm not gay an' to keep tha' a secret!"

"Yeh...well tha' wot I said to 'er."

Murdoc suddenly lunged at 2D's throat grasping it with all his might.

"YA' IDIOT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?"

"**MURDOC STOP.**"

Noodle yelled as she ran in prying his fingers off of the younger man's neck.  
2D was gulping air as he rubbed his neck.

"Toochi...are you ok?"

"Ya' ungrateful bastard! I 'ope she leaves your sorry arse!"

Murdoc stormed out of the kitchen as Noodle bend over to tend to 2D.  
Truthfully 2D wished she would leave him now too...before she finds out the truth.

* * *

Noodle had been sitting in the living room for hours on end.  
Waiting.  
What had she been waiting for?  
She had no clue.  
All she knew was she had nothing to be doing at this time.  
So why not wait?  
2D had left for work early this morning.  
She usually stays in bed, but this morning she got up with him.  
He only left about 2 hours ago.  
2 hours down, 8 more to go.  
She stared at the clock as it tardily moved it's arrows.  
She could be patient.  
She was good at using her alone time wisely...  
but how come she was sitting here like a puppy getting ready for its master to come home?  
She uttered a small noise of frustration as she turned over and clicked the remote control.

"I see ya' happen to look awful bored."

Noodle made an expression caused by the hindrance that'd just entered the room.  
Her gaze refused to leave the TV.

"What do you want Murdoc."

Murdoc mockingly shivered.

"Wow, so cold to ya' Uncle Mudzy, ey?"

"I'm still not happy with you for trying to strangle 2D."

"Look gurly, Ih'm tryin' to help ya' out! **THAT WAS A FAVOUR.**"

"Help me do what?"

"Help save ya'!"

"I can save myself."

"You can't jus' save yo'self from somethin' ya' don' even know abou'!"

There seemed to be a large and inconvenient pause after he said that.  
Noodle finally looked at him, her eyes having a deadly mixture of anger, disgust, and a slight bit of helplessness.

"Did the dullard even tell ya'?"

"Tell me what? He told me about you two..."

"No, no, no. Abou' his other li'l secret?"

Noodle shook her head as Murdoc gave her a wicked smile.

"Not a damn clue? Not even a small hin-"

"If you're going to not tell me then why are we talking about it?"

Murdoc looked at her seriously for a second, but his seriousness transformed into a smile that was wider and twice as wicked as his last smile.

"Noodle..."

"Yes?"

She held her breath and clenched her fists slightly.

"The dullard's been cheatin' on you."

It seemed almost as if she stopped breathing and her lungs collapsed.  
Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach.  
She was going to be sick.

"That's a lie."

"No i's true. I know for a fact."

Her eyes started to sting.

"How long?"

"I dun really know 'ow long... maybe a month or two e's been seein' 'er? I jus' know who with."

"And that would be?"

"Well none other than Paula Cracker. Ya' know..our old guitarist? Yeh. A couple of weeks ago 'e ran into 'er in the middle of a bar. She was quite surprised she saw 'im and tol' 'im to call 'er. Knowin' the dullard an' 'is feelin's fo' the ex e' really did call 'er."

Noodle's sudden sadness and depression grew into anger. Deep anger.

"Well...when does he have time? He goes to work at 7 gets off at 6 and sleeps with me at night."

Murdoc gave a deep demented chuckle.

"Poor naive Noodle. Tha' idiot tol' ya' he got off at 6? He gets 'ome at 6! He get off work at 5! The 'ouse is a 10 minute walk from tha' place an' we don' have a car!"

Silence fell upon them. The tension and heartbreak in the air was so thick you could grab it.

"I'm going out for a walk."

"Have fun! An' by the way, I'm not gay. Never been with a man...or at least...never with 2D. Then again, 'e did mention me shaggin' him a few times while drunk...whatever."

Noodle walked out of the front door and down the street.  
She didn't know where she was going.  
All she knew was she needed to get out of there.  
She broke out into a jog._ A sprint.** A full out run.  
**_She was running full speed, no looking back.  
Tears threatening her eyes to let them enter into the atmosphere.  
She couldn't cry.  
Not in the street.  
Not in the middle of nowhere...  
but then again she could.  
Her whole body seemed to collapse.  
She never got physically exhausted, but this time was different.  
This time her emotions were fighting against her too.  
She usually shut down her emotions in these situations.  
Places where she needed to retreat or escape.  
Her emotions wouldn't allow it this time.  
There she was.  
Sobbing like a child on the street near the park.  
Then again, didn't everyone still think of her as a child anyways?  
She begged for everyone to treat her like an adult when in fact she was a child playing dress up.  
Noodle will always be a child.  
Nobody will ever take her seriously.  
That's why 2D cheated on her.  
She weakly pulled herself back up.  
She was stronger than this.  
She wasn't any type of damsel in distress.  
She'd saved herself her whole life, and she let 2D get in her way.  
She let him soften her.  
She needed to stop waiting on his every command and become the independent person she used to be.

"Um excuse me... are you alright?"

Noodle looked up to see a tall young man staring at her.

"I'm fine."

The young man nervously cleared his throat.

"I saw you while in the park. You seemed to be having a hard day. Seeing a young beautiful lady like you cryin' like that...I thought you might've needed help."

"Oh..well I'm fine."

Noodle looked up into his eyes.  
They were electrifying blue and seemed to pierce into her own eyes.  
His face was lightly graced with freckles and his hair was a bright sandy brown, almost red.  
He smiled at her.  
It was funny because she hadn't seen a whole and clean smile in a long time.  
2D and Murdoc smiles were very different.  
2D had no two front teeth and Murdoc never brushed his sharp claws for teeth.  
She cringed.  
_2D._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The young man stood there awkwardly then opened his mouth one last time to speak.

"Look, it seems like you're upset. I know it's terrible timing but...can I have your number? I can't just let a gorgeous girl like you get away."

"Uh...sure."

Noodle grabbed his phone and gave him her number.

"Ok...uhm...bye!"

The young man skipped off.  
Although that brief conversation got her to forget about 2D, he crawled back into her mind.  
If he was sorry before about everything, he's going to have to work harder than ever before to gain her back.  
As of this moment she wanted nothing to do with 2D.  
How could she respect a cheater?

* * *

2D came home to emptiness.  
Usually Noodle was watching the telly or he could hear her talking to Russel on the roof.  
He couldn't even hear Murdoc's broadcasting.

"Noodle? Noodle luv a' yew 'ome?"

"She's gone dullard."

2D snapped around to see Murdoc leaning on a nearby door frame.

"Where is she?"

"I dunno. I know she's pretty brassed off."

"An' why is tha'?"

Murdoc deeply chuckled. It sent fear down 2D's spine causing his to slightly shiver.

"She knows about Paula now."

2D stood there and seemed almost emotionless.

"W-wot? Well...'ow did she find ou'?"

"I told 'er. Ya' can't sneak aroun' an cheat on Noodle an' expect me to not say somethin'."

2D nodded his head slowly.  
His dark eyes seemed to become more hollow and cold. Even angry.  
Murdoc laughed a little to himself.  
He hadn't seen Noodle become as angry as she was in a very long time.  
Now he got to see 2D more angry than he'd ever been before.  
As Murdoc's laughter became audible 2D lunged at his throat.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK YA' THINK YA' DOIN'?!**"

"**I'M SICK OF YEW MURDOC! YEW DISGUSTING ARSE!**"

2D's fist crashed straight into Murdoc's right eye.  
Murdoc punched 2D in the gut knocking him to the floor.

"**YA' ONLY TRYIN' TO FIGHT ME BECAUSE YA' MAD AT YO'SELF DULLARD!**"

2D tried to pick himself back up but Murdoc shoved him back down and kicked him in the gut.  
Over and over. More times than either could count.  
2D continuously tried to get back up...even fight back.  
Murdoc's boots dug into 2D's sides, legs, stomach, and even got his face.  
Murdoc picked 2D up by his shirt collar and punched him in the face multiple times.  
He could feel skin breaking and tearing beneath his knuckles.  
2D threw punches at Murdoc, they were a lot less effective than Murdoc's hits.  
Blood was pooling around the area.  
Murdoc dropped 2D onto the ground and realized he was standing in the younger man's blood.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I deserve ih'. I did wha' I said I wouldn'. I 'urt Noodle. The one person tha' cares 'bout me I 'urt. Tha' whole fing wit' Paula was dumb an' I broke ih' off today...but wha' does ih' matter? T'e damage is done. So jus' kill me Murdoc befo' I do ih' fo' yew."

Murdoc looked down at 2D. He felt angry and upset with him, but at the same time he felt a small amount of guilt for beating him so badly.  
He looked down at 2D who was wallowing in his own blood. Pitiful.  
Murdoc left 2D and strolled over to the kitchen.  
He grabbed a bottle of Vodka and drank it.  
The strong stinging sent down his throat made his body grow in warmth.  
At the very second it seemed to kill all of his guilt.  
He strolled back over to 2D casually and leaned against the door again.

"I'm not gonna kill ya! Like I said, ya' need to be mad at yo'self for startin' all this. Grow some balls, belt up, an' go after 'er. Stop cryin' like a li'l nancy boy. Or just be a coward an' go kill yo'self. I honestly don' care what you do."

Murdoc walked forward and grabbed 2D's hair and pulled back roughly to get a good look at his face.  
Cuts and bruises were everywhere.

"_I fuckin' 'ate yew._"

2D spat angrily at Murdoc.

"I'm not too fond of ya' either ya' fuckin' poof."

Murdoc shoved his head back down and started to retreat back to his studio when he heard 2D's soft voice.

"I was gonna tell 'er ya know...I don' know why yew 'ad to go an' tell 'er first. I guess yew jus' enjoy seein' me suffer. I shoul' know betta' by now."

Murdoc took a deep swig of his vodka and continued to walk into his studio, pretending like he didn't hear a damn thing.  
2D picked himself up off the ground.  
His whole body was shocked with pain.  
He went into the kitchen and wet a towel.  
After mostly cleaning the dried blood off of himself he cleaned the sink to get the blood out.  
He then immediately left.  
He knew he had to find Noodle, and if he couldn't find her he'd be out all night trying.

* * *

A couple of hours later Noodle came home.  
Emotionally drained.  
All she could see on her way in was blood.  
Blood everywhere and tracing out of the doorway.  
She knew it could be 2D's, but she was too tired to react.  
All she could think was she wasn't going to be the one to clean it up.  
_"Well is 2D alright?"_ Noodle thought to herself.  
She shrugged the panic off.  
It wasn't like her to blow off 2D's pain, but he'd blown hers off.  
It's almost as if she'd become emotionless.  
She went straight upstairs.  
She opened his bedroom door to find it empty.  
Perfect.  
She wanted to sleep in his room tonight.  
She just didn't want him there.  
She shut and locked the door behind her.  
Her head was pounding so hard she felt as if it would break her skull.  
At this very second she didn't want to feel anything at all.  
She looked over at his nightstand and saw his pills lying there.  
She knew his dose was much larger than the average human, but if it killed her she didn't mind.  
All she cared about was comfort.  
Noodle popped one pill into her mouth and crawled into his bed.  
She quickly drifted into a deep drug induced sleep.

* * *

Suddenly she opened her eyes.  
Everything around her was vivid.  
She woke up to find 2D, fully dressed in his clothes from the day before, laying there next to her.  
How did he get inside? She locked the door!  
She looked at him with frustration and shook him.  
Nothing. Not a single move.

"2D. Stuart. Wake up now."

Nothing still.  
Noodle shook him furiously as her eyes caught sight of his pill bottle.  
It was completely empty.  
Not a single pill left over.  
She looked down to realize 2D's skin was cold and pale.  
He was slightly foaming at the mouth and completely passed out.

"2D? Toochi! **WAKE UP. PLEASE!**"

Noodle grew angry. Angry with herself for being so helpless. Angry at him for doing this. Leaving her.  
She reached for the phone and swiftly dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Yes, we have a suicide attempt. An overdose. **HURRY**."

She slammed the phone onto the dock as she jumped on top of 2D giving him mouth to mouth.  
She didn't know how to revive someone from an overdose.  
That was the best she could think of.

"**MURDOC! RUSSEL! ANYONE!**"

Murdoc came sprinting in.

"Wha' do ya'-"

Murdoc stopped dead in his tracks to find Noodle on top of the unconscious man.

"He's taken all of his pills...h-he tried to take his own life..."

Noodle sobbed into 2D's chest.  
She knew it was too late.  
There was no pulse.  
He was gone.

"The dullard didn' 'ave to do this to ya'..."

Noodle messily sobbed even harder.

She didn't know what to do, or what even caused this.  
He told her just the night before she was his reason to live.  
If that was the case why did he kill himself?  
He cheated on her, then commit suicide...the selfish bastard.

"H-h-how could he do this right next to me?! **HOW COULD HE DO THIS AT ALL?!**"

Noodle became furious as she shook his body.

"**YOU ARSE! HOW...WHY?!**"

Murdoc came behind her and held her.  
He quickly noticed a piece of paper laying there next to the empty pill bottle.  
He grabbed it quickly and read through it as fast as he could.  
Russel opened her window quickly like he always did when he heard Noodle distressed.

"What happened? Why are the cops here? I really do hate not ever knowing what's going on."

"Russel...Russel he...h-"

Noodle broke down once more.  
All these emotions coursing inside her and pumping through her veins.  
She didn't understand how she felt.  
It was such a mixture.  
Sadness, depression, anger, regret.  
No emotion in her was positive.  
A team from the ambulance outside came in.

"Ma'am we need you to let him go in order to-"

"but I can't...I can't let him go...I can't...he needs me!"

She hated feeling so dependent on someone.  
She hated feeling this much emotion.  
She hated that 2D was most likely dead.  
She hated it all.

"Ma'am you need to let go so we can possibly save him."

"but...h-he...he needs me..."

Murdoc held her softly.

"Shhhh...you have to let him go."

Noodle buried her face into his chest and softly cried.

"Murdoc what happened?"

Murdoc swallowed hard. He couldn't help but feel partially guilty for all of this.

"2D...he...took all of his pills."

Russel seemed to be at a loss for words.

"On accident?"

"No. He left a note... It says..."

Murdoc cleared his throat trying to keep down all form of emotion.

"Dear Noodle, I'm sorry. Everything is my fault. I was tired of always making you unhappy and holding everyone back. You're young and you deserve the best you can get. Murdoc said it himself all the time. I'm a worthless idiot...and a coward now. A coward because I cheated on you and instead of trying to make things better I took my own life. Tell Russel and Murdoc to keep you safe. Don't worry about me. I love you."

Murdoc coughed awkwardly as he held back tears.

"He commit suicide."

Silence fell over Russel.  
He wanted to say so much, but not right now.  
Not while Noodle was like this.  
Noodle seemed to lose all control at that point.  
Her eyes seemed to be blinded with anger and rage.  
Her stomach had been weighted down with depression as she realized what she just saw.  
The one man she loved took his own life.  
She pushed Murdoc away and walked into 2D's bathroom.  
She furiously dug through his cabinets as she found another bottle of his pills.  
She clutched the top of the pill bottle and dumped half of it into her hands.  
Murdoc walked in as Noodle was throwing it into her mouth.

"You aren't leavin' us again!"  
Murdoc walked forward and hugged Noodle from behind gently.  
This was the most sensitive she's seen him her whole life.

"Please love..."

Noodle spit the pills into the sink.

"I just...I don't know what I could do...how dare he tell me to not worry about him! How...h-"

"Noodle. It'll be okay."

She turned, hugged Murdoc, and cried more.  
All she could think of was how he looked the very last time she'd seen him alive.  
He was very melancholy at the time. His deep black voids stared into her soul as he said his last words.  
I love you.

_**Noodle woke up in a cold sweat.**_

It was morning time and the door to the room was being pushed and banged on repeatedly.  
Noodle hopped up and unlocked the door quickly to find 2D bust in.

"Noodle! I was out all night lookin' fo' yew an' when I cam 'ome yew were screamin' again. Even worse than las' time. Yew called me...I don' wanna hear yew screamin' in tha' much pain an' I jus'..."

2D broke down crying.  
Tears threatened to overwhelm Noodle but she knew she couldn't cry.  
Not now.

"I'm such a fuckin' idiot. I'm so sorry..."

"You should be."

2D raised his head.  
Noodle looked over 2D's face which was decorated with scars and bruises.

"What happened to you yesterday? Was that your blood everywhere?"

2D nodded and looked up at her.

"But I deserved it. All of it."

"Did Murdoc do this to you?"

"Yeh'...but I went after 'im firs'."

"Why?"

2D bowed his head shamefully.

"Because e' told yew abou' Paula before I coul'."

Noodle's rage grew once more.

"How could you sit there and lie to me like you did?"

"I don' know...I regret ih' so much. Noodle yew have no idea how much I wanna take ih' back."

"You told me a lie that hurt so badly...and the truth was just as bad as the lie...if not worse. Probably worse because you lied to me...then again the pain is worse because they're both true. How could you lie in the face of someone you love?"

2D got on his knees.

"Noodle I know you won't right now but it's still worth a try...but will you please forgive me? I's awl I need. I will do anyfink jus'...please..."

The phone started to ring abruptly.

"I have to get that."

Noodle walked away leaving 2D there to wallow in self pity.  
This time he messed up. There was no need for her to pity him...despite her fears that seemed to creep out into her dreams. She knew there was a possibility of it actually becoming reality.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'm back! School's started and stuff, but now I have things rolling! I'm gonna post two chapters for making you all wait. Thank you!**

* * *

2D sat on the bed.  
He was exhausted really.  
Trying to gain Noodle back for the past couple of months was tiring.  
Being so worried about her in general usually killed every bit of energy he had.  
Things since that night she found out had been very difficult for the both of them.  
She'd moved back into her own room the morning after it occurred.  
She'd completely avoided him for a while.  
Every other night he swore he could hear her crying.  
Once he heard her he cried himself.  
Every time he heard her sobbing he wanted to hold her.  
Tell her things would be ok.  
Every time he tried to talk to her she'd try to avoid the conversation.  
It would either end with her yelling at him in Japanese or him crying and her just staring at him.  
Things were even more odd due to the constant phone calls they'd been getting.  
A few times it was Paula calling for 2D.  
Every time that happened 2D ignored the call and Noodle wasn't seen around the house for days.  
They were usually some guy calling for Noodle.  
The same guy.  
It made 2D paranoid.  
He wanted to fix everything with her.  
He'd prayed it wasn't too late.

Noodle came into his room after she'd ended one of her usual long conversations on the phone.  
He felt as if a cold chill drafted in as Noodle walked by to return the phone.

"Who called?"

"None of your business."

2D looked at her solemnly.

"Noods...I jus' want to know."

"Well it was for me. Therefore, you don't **NEED** to know."

"Noodle jus' tell me...can you at least tell me what it was about?"

"2D! **_Shitsumon o teishi shite kudasai_**!"

Noodle looked at his pale face which seemed to be decorated in bruises and scars still.  
He didn't know what she said, but he took the hint that she didn't want him questioning her.  
She hated being this harsh.  
She always had a short fuse, but never toward him.  
She hated how things were turning out for them.

"Stu...you know we're not together anymore...right?"

The heartbreak in her voice filled the air.  
It was almost tangible.

"Noodle...I don' blame yew. I messed up...like I always do."

"Please stop. If you're trying to get me to pity you, it's not going to work."

To be fully honest, she did pity him.  
She wanted to comfort him.  
Tell him he didn't mess up as badly as he felt he did...but that would be a lie.  
She didn't want to lie to make him feel better.  
That was the problem in the first place.  
Him lying to her.

"I have to get some things ready."

Noodle evacuated the room and headed straight for the shower.  
Hopefully that would wash all her problems away.

* * *

It was much later in the day.  
It was almost 7 in the evening and the house was almost silent.  
The sun was sinking as 2D stared into the fridge.  
He wasn't really hungry, but he hadn't eaten all day.  
Suddenly he saw Noodle coming into the kitchen quickly grabbing a glass of water and drinking it quickly.  
She was wearing a black dress that was decorated in red flowers.  
The bottom of the dress was pleated and the top of her dress had small straps that hung on her shoulders.  
The waist was cinched causing the silky material to show off her petite figure.  
Her lips were decorated in bright red and she had a nice layer on eyeliner on.  
2D stared at her as his mind continued to be set on how beautiful she looked.  
Sudden worry struck him as he realized she was leaving the house.

"Where a' yew headed to? Yew look rather dressed up... an' why on earff is yo' top button on tha' dress undone?"

2D reached forward for the button making Noodle quickly smack his hand away.

"Look, it doesn't matter where I'm going."

Noodle heard the doorbell ring.  
She gave the same blank look toward 2D and walked towards the door.

"Thank you Murdoc for helping me!"

"No problem gurly!"

Noodle looked back at 2D once more and the blank stare turned almost...apologetic.  
She put on a fabricated smile and walked out of the front door shutting it behind her.

Murdoc walked into the kitchen and shoved 2D aside.

"Move it faceache!"

"Mudz, where is Noodle off to?"

Murdoc browsed 2D's face.

"I guess she didn' wan' yew to know. Some bloke called 'er up this mo'nin' an' asked 'er out. I 'elped 'er get ready."

2D gave Murdoc a vacant stare as if he didn't understand him.

"Firs' of awl...you HELPED someone?"

"Yeh. Anythin' to get er what she deserves. You ain't it. hen again, anythin' to keep 'er happy an' outta the house."

2D gave the satanist an annoyed look.

"Second of awl, she's on a date?"

"Yes. I mean, I's not the first time. She pro'lly just realized she needs someone who's not a bumbling idiot. Act'ually I saw the guy. E' doesn't look half bad. I's the same one that keeps callin'."

2D didn't really hear what Murdoc said after he answered yes.  
Actually the only thing he heard after was it wasn't the first time.  
He hadn't realized how distant him and Noodle exactly were.

"Murdoc...yew think we're over for sure?"

Murdoc shrugged.

"She still loves ya'. I don' know why. Luckily this guy's been there for 'er. Then again, if e' 'urts 'er I'll beat 'im like I beat you."

"I didn' know yew cared."

"Ey, whatever it takes to keep you guys from ruinin' my band. An' I feel like she's too cute for 'er own good."

"Yeh, tha's the problem."

Murdoc rolled his eyes at 2D's response.  
2D picked himself up off the floor and headed toward his room.  
Eating wasn't all that important to him in the first place.

Noodle was standing awkwardly next to the boy.  
His blue eyes locked into her shimmering green eyes.  
He gave her a soft smile as he pushed his hair aside.

"Noodle, I'm glad you finally agreed to go out with me again. I'm really thrilled!"

"Oh...um...no problem."

"Yeah, I thought anyone as beautiful as you wouldn't want to bother with anyone like me. The first time you said yes I was shocked."

A light pink blush spread across Noodle's face.  
She watched him as his freckles shifted.  
He gave her a wide grin.

"Were you aware that you're very cute when you blush?"

This comment seemed to make her blush even harder.

"That's very kind of you to say Leon."

He shifted toward her and wrapped his hand around hers.  
She gave an uncomfortable smile and looked at him.

"Noodle, if you don't want to hold my hand..."

"I do. It's just taking some time to get used to it."

She knew what she truly meant was it was hard for her to hold someone's hand and it's not 2D's.  
The way he grinned at her.  
The cute cockney accent he had.  
Leon was nothing like 2D.  
He was much younger and as full of much more bravery.  
His eyes were a bright luminescent blue that seemed to see straight through you.  
His hair was shorter and straight which made his freckles stand out even more.  
He seemed to be much brighter too.  
He grew up in America and had the large stereotypical appetite.  
He expressed how much he hated cigarettes and drinking.  
He was the kind of guy your father would agree to let you marry.  
Noodle kind of hated it.

"So umm...let's head toward the reseraunt. Shall we?"

Noodle smiled and took his hand gently as they walked away to eat.

* * *

"Goodnight Noodle."

"Goodnight Leon. Thanks for the date. It was very kind of you."

Leon smiled. He leaned in for a kiss. Sudden panic struck Noodle as she put her hand in front of her face.

"I'm sorry to turn you down like that..."

"No it's all good in the hood. I can totally understand."

Sometimes Noodle gave him a strange look whenever he used American slang. It was odd to hear some of the sentences he said that meant something different in British. Sometimes she had to remember Russel had a habit of this and just think of when she talked to him, but then her mind began confusing the guy she was just went out with and her father figure. That overall made her feel uncomfortable.

"Well...Guddonaito."

He smiled once more as Noodle walked inside. It was kind of a bittersweet feeling. He knew the situation. He was falling for this shy young Japanese girl with beautiful green eyes and a remarkable smile. A girl who was funny, smart, and one hell of a guitarist. She'd played for him once. Her humor was the same as his and her laugh itself could brighten his day. Then only problem was she was in love with another man. Leon knew he was a rebound. Sometimes when he held her hand or put his arm around her he could almost feel her lose herself in thought. He knew she was imagining being with this other man she talked about sometimes. Apparently they lived together. He knew she wouldn't still be sleeping with the guy...would she? The way she had described this guy before sounded odd to him. He sounded like Leon's worst nightmare. According to her he had blue hair and no eyes. Not only did Leon have no clue how that was possible, he found it strange. He also knew this other guy was in his mid 30's, smoked, drank, and had issues with child support and women. They broke up because apparently he cheated on her and he slept with another guy that lived with them. Noodle did tell him way too much. There was no way in hell he'd lose Noodle to a guy like that. He'd always tried to catch a glimpse of this other guy. The only person he's seen that she lived with was this strange green skinned man who gave him warnings along with a chilling growl while he toyed with his inverted cross that dangled from his neck. What was his name...Murdoc? That guy scared him to no end. The man was absolutely repulsive so he knew that wasn't Noodle's father...looked old enough though. Was that the guy her ex slept with? Disgusting. Sometimes Leon also swore there was a big mass on the roof that shifted every time he came. Almost as if the house were alive. A lot of things about this amazing girl's life was strange...he just wondered if he could ever keep up and make her realize that he was falling for her. He was in love with her (the term being used as loosely as possible). She was the ideal trophy wife. Maybe that's what he really wanted...a trophy. Someone to look good on his arm. Well, she was the perfect fit for that. Hopefully she would fall for him and that trophy would be all his.

Noodle walked inside and sighed relief. She was glad he didn't kiss her. She couldn't do that to him. Make him think she liked him more than she actually did. Most of their relationship was pretend anyways. Although he was quite charming, she found his humor dry and his personality boring. She laughed anyways to make him feel better. No matter how nice he was or what he did she kept thinking about how awful he was. Once he tried to play guitar and piano for her. He was a crappy musician but at least he tried. Everything about him was very vapid and colorless. Maybe that's why she went out with him. Just because after all this drama she felt like she needed boring. She looked over to see 2D looking at her. She couldn't read his eyes, but she could somehow tell how he was feeling.

"2D, I don't want to hear it."

"Noodle I'm tired of awl this..."

"Of what? We aren't together."

"You and I both know we 'aven't finished wha' we star'ed."

Noodle's eyes became fixed on his.

"It's too late I found someone else..."

"I know..."

2D looked down and began nervously playing with his fingers.

"Noodle, do you really love that guy? I mean..."

Noodle looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. She knew her answer.

"Toochi...I miss you...but what you did..."

"I know wha' I did. I wan' to take ih' back so badly."

2D walked forward and lifted her head. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I missed bein' able to jus' look into yo' eyes..."

Noodle smiled sadly. She didn't know how she was supposed to be feeling. Angry at him for making an advance now, or joyous to realize he hadn't given up.

"When I saw yew goin' out I couldn' stop finkin' 'bout 'ow beau'iful yew looked. It killed me to see yew wiff someone else. After tha' I knew ih' was time fo' me to step up an' be brave."

"It killed me to think about how he wasn't you."

2D smiled slightly matching the sadness in Noodle's smile.

"Noodle...yew make me feel like I 'ave somethin' to live fo'."

"Toochi don't say that. You have many things to live for."

2D shook his head.

"Not really..."

"Toochi...please..."

2D looked once more into Noodle's eyes and pulled her in.  
Their lips pressed together in a soft and passionate kiss.  
Both Noodle and 2D had almost forgotten how this felt.  
She thought of how soft his lips were against hers.  
He thought of how she tasted slightly like cherries.  
Noodle snapped into reality and pushed 2D away softly.

"This is wrong."

2D gave her a confused look.

"If I got back with you I'd be cheating on Leon."

"But Noodle...jus' break up with the bloke."

"I can't do that to him so suddenly. "

2D watched as she was walking out of the room.

"Also I'm not supposed to forgive you so easily..."

"Noodle please."

"No. If I forgave you now, you wouldn't learn anything from it. It would be just like last time when I forgave you."

Noodle left the room. This night ended with a lingering bittersweet feeling for her. So bitter because she couldn't let everything go, but so sweet because she knew 2D hadn't stopped loving her.  
2D felt the same, but still felt more bitterness. It was almost like she left him dangling and struggling to gain her back. He knows the mistakes he's made, but he hoped she loved him enough to let it all go. He needed to figure something out. He needed a plan to get Noodle back...too bad his only plan right now was sheer bravery. Something he usually didn't have at all.


	9. Chapter 9

2D was quietly walking home from work.

He couldn't tend to keep his mind stable or focused whatsoever.

He just wanted to get off his feet. It had been a long day at work.

After all that's been happening he couldn't think straight.

Then again, he could never think straight...

but this time was different.  
It actually frustrated him to not know what to do.

"**_Well, well._** If it isn't my li'l Stuart Pot. Oh wait a second...I forgot ya' hate me callin' ya' Stuart."

2D turned slowly while crossing his fingers in his pockets hoping it wasn't the woman he thought it was. Once he turned he realized how unreliable crossing his fingers was in the first place. There she was. Mole and all. Runs through her stockings and her skirt so high you could almost see her knickers.

"Oh...'Ello Paula."

"Well? Give me a hug! You haven't talked to me fo' months now!"

She grabbed him and pressed her large bust against his chest as she closed her eyes.

2D gasped in shock as he looked down at her in horror.

The smell of whiskey and stale fags took over 2D's air.

She almost smelled like Murdoc...disgusting.

Where he once saw beauty and perfection, he now saw a big mess.  
Why did she have this notion he would be nice to her? Or even happy to see her again?

Last time she saw him she broke his relationship with Noodle into pieces.

He couldn't stand this woman in front of him.

She seemed absolutely repulsive to him.

If that were the case, why did he take the time to cheat on Noodle with her?

It was probably because of unforgotten feelings and the overwhelming sense of regret for letting go of his first love so easily.

He should have realized letting his first love go so would be for the best.

Besides, he found someone new and much better.

"Paula...not to be rude but...do yew mind? I 'ave a place to go."

She let go and gave him a wide smile revealing her yellow tinted gapped teeth.

"Where ya' off to love?"

"Uhm...work."

Paula's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yew live back 'ere in London?! I should'a figured. Ya' gave me a London number so I coul' give ya' a ring. A few months ago ya' tol' me ya' were on vacation and that's why we had that little...reunion..._or four._"

She gave a nasty cackle and growl, almost like Murdoc would do at times. Afterward she winked and moved slightly closer to him.

"I thought yew'd still be off with that sodding band! I knew it wouldn' last! Especially with you living with a wanker and a beastly black man. I mean the 'ole thing was always quite dodgy. It got even worse after yew awl replaced me with tha' little crumb snatcher! She was always quite dull ey? Couldn't even speak real words."

Suddenly 2D filled with rage.

"Don' talk abou' them like tha'. Murdoc, fine. But don' say anyfink about Russel an' don' yew dare say another fing about Noodle. She's a** MUCH** betta' guitarist an' a much betta' person. _**She isn't always pissing around like yew always were.**_ I suggest yew belt up!"

Both 2D and Paula were equally shocked when it came to his sudden feeling of bravery.

"Oh lookie 'ere! My lil' nacy boy seems to 'ave grown! So is this your way of tellin' me yew still play fo' that band?"

"Yea. I do. Wha's it to yew?"

Paula giggled.

"Well ya' know what they say. One bloke's trash is 'nother's treasure."

"Well whatever Paula. Like I said, I don' 'ave time fo' yew..."

2D tried to walk off as Paula grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait!"

She pressed herself up against him causing him to become flustered.

"_If ya' want the las' few reunions don' 'ave to end..._"

She brushed her hand up against his groin and got on her toes. She whispered softly in his ear.

"I can do a few tricks ya' 'aven't seen yet..._an' yew've seen quite a few..._"

She nipped at his neck causing him to jump slightly in surprise. He lightly pushed her off and became increasingly frustrated.

"Paula, no."

"Why not luv? It can be jus' like ol' times! Another reunion eh?"

"Paula, don' touch me. I love someone else."

"Well we both know tha' usually doesn't stop me from getting what I want."

"Well she's much fuckin' better than yew were to me. She actually loves me an' isn't a shit girlfrien'!"

2D then remembered him and Noodle weren't together.  
She wasn't his girlfriend.  
This just irritated him more.  
How could he be so stupid?

"Oh really? Where t'e fuck was she when I shagged ya'? An' wha's 'er name?"

"Noodle was more than a better guitarist. She was a better fuckin' person."

Paula seemed to choke a bit.

"**You sick bastard!** So yo' a fuckin' pedophile now?! Yo' datin' tha' fuckin' child?!"

"She's not a child! She's older than 18!"

"Oh, _**it's nice to know yo' robbin' cradles now!**_ Weren't ya' feedin' 'er milk an cookies las' week? Now yo' snoggin' 'er?!"

"Shut t'e fuck up Paula."

She looked up at him.

"So she didn't just replace me as the guitarist...she...replaced me in general..."

2D shook his head.

"No. She didn't replace yew. She was jus' way bet'er than you've ever been before..."

Paula scowled a bit.

2D started to walk off as fast as him feet could carry him. He heard her screech "**CHEERIO! I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN LOVE!**" and cackle in the distance.

* * *

Later he had made it home. Even after a long day of work he still couldn't help but think of his encounter with Paula. He needed to tell someone, but who?

Murdoc was still completely out of his mind and would hit him.

Noodle was still angry with him and was fast asleep. Even if she wasn't she didn't want to hear about Paula.

He would go to Russel, but he didn't want to have to explain to him why this whole thing was bad.

He didn't want Russel to murder him for all the wrong he's done.

2D walked to the side of the house and looked up.

"Russel. Psst Russel! **RUSSEL!**"

"What man?"

"Bring me up! I...I need to talk to someone."

Russel held out his hand as the tall man climbed up and next to him.

"What's wrong 'D?"

There Russel was staring at him, his milky eyes were full of concern and curiosity.

"Oh...uhm...nothin' Russ. I's jus' been a long day fo' me."

"D, I know you didn't have me bring yo' ass up here to tell me you're fine. What the hell is wrong?"

2D shook his head.

"I's just...I ran into an old frien' today. Tha's awl."

"Well you don't seem too happy about it..."

"Well..Russel...it was an old friend of both of us."

He looked at him and began to become confused.

"Was it a girl?"

"Well...tha's not 'ow I would' put ih."

Russel raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell was it?"

2D looked at Russel. He knew he had no choice but to give in.

"I ran into Paula today."

"Paula? How the hell did that happen?"

"I jus' ran into 'er on tha' street.."

Russel began to look increasingly annoyed by the second.

"Then what the hell happened? Do you still love her or some shit?"

2D looked and Russel and chuckled.

"No. If anyfink I'm disgusted by 'er. She's like a female Mudz. Dirty, big mouthed, and completely shameless."

Russel cringed at the thought of Murdoc as a woman.

"Well, if she's so bad why do you care about running into her?"

2D looked down at his feet.

"Russel did Noodle tell you what's going on?"

"No. Nothing since I found out you were together."

2D looked down in shame.

"Don' kill me Russ...please."

"It depends."

2D took a deep breath.

"I slept wiff Paula a few times."

Russel became enraged at those words.

"When the fuck did this happen? Before or after you got with my baby-girl?"

"Aftah."

"So yo' ass cheated on her?!"

"Yeah...but Noodle knows..."

"2D listen to me...I'm gonna kick yo' ass so hard..."

2D looked at Russel in fear as he saw his hand reaching out for him..

"Wait!"

"What?!"

2D breathed.

"I messed up an' I know ih'. We all knew I woul'. I deserve to be hurt. When ih' came to Paula I tried to replace 'er wit' alcohol and drugs and sleepin' aroun',

but where did tha' truly get me?

No matter wha' I did she never left me.

The memory of 'er lingered on for many years.

Yes ih' was about a decade la'er, but tha' didn' stop t'e bitterness from coming back.

Fo' once I can truly smile wiffout 'er, and she drops into my life so randomly.

Seeing 'er again made me go crazy, and I slept wiff 'er.

I did the same fing to Noodle tha' she did to me and I 'ate ih'.

The only fing tha' kept me from insanity was Noodle an' she was the one I was 'urting.

Paula gave ME up and tha' wasn't my fault at all. I shoulda' seen ih' before I decided to fuck ih' up wiff Noodle.

There was nofink I coul' do to stop Paula from sleeping with Murdoc.

If it wasn't Murdoc it would've been some other random bloke. Luckily yew were a frien' to me then.

The fing is, I usually wouldn't chea...but seeing Paula again...I jus' got confused."

2D wiped the tears from his face and looked at his feet in shame.

"If ih' weren't for Noodle I'd feel numb inside. I had only been majorly happy 3 times in my life as far as I can remember. My 10th birthday,

When I was with Paula, and when I saw Noodle. The real Noodle and knew she wasn't dead."

2D broke down and just began to grossly sob.

"Damn t'is is awl so cofusin' an' i's awl my fuckin' fawlt. I 'ate myself righ' now. I treated Noodle the way Paula treated me...I know 'ow fuckin' bad ih' 'urts...I wanna fuckin' die..."

Russel seemed to be dumbfounded. He was absolutely speechless.

"Although I still might kill you for cheating, you sound sincere. I just want her to be happy, and I can tell you want that too. You lost your way and you regret hurtin' her in tha' process. Try to fix things. If anythin' like this tries to get in the way again, remember how someone else feels before you just go off makin' some stupid ass mistake."

2D slowly nodded.

"Can yew please let me down?"

Russel nodded as he gently placed 2D on the ground.

"You better be lucky I didn't decide to murder yo' ass."

2D smiled at Russel. He highly appreciated the advice. He headed straight for his room, just so he could sort things out again.


	10. Chapter 10

Noodle looked out of her window solemnly.  
Her thoughts seemed to be cloudy again.  
This happened to be a very strange sensation for her.  
She was used to thinking clearly and usually having the answers...  
but not this time.  
The answer seemed so obvious.  
She was obviously going to end up back with 2D.  
She was going to forgive him soon.  
She wasn't even as mad anymore.  
She truly just wanted this whole fight to be over.  
He didn't know she just opened her window and heard his words about her.  
This whole ordeal was changing him.  
He seemed to become more and more brave by the day.  
Not too long ago he could barely find the courage in his heart to tell her all he felt.  
Now he was going through great lengths to get her back.  
She hated to hear him cry.  
She hated this whole state of mind they'd both been in.  
She was just afraid.  
Afraid of what she could do or say.  
After he slept with Paula she knew their motives in a relationship were different.  
Very different.  
She knew Leon's motives and they were fairly similar.  
Although Leon annoyed her, he did help her.  
He made her realize a few things about herself.  
She just had to explain things to Leon and hopefully they'd be friends...  
then she'd have to explain a few things to 2D.  
She got off of her bed and picked up her phone.  
Her tiny fingers quickly dialed Leon's number.

"Hello? Leon, Isogashī nodesu ka? I mean...are you busy?"

She nodded her head as he mumbled words into the phone.

"Ok! Let's have lunch today. I'm in desperate need of a conversation with you! Ok. Sayōnara."

Noodle hung up the phone and quickly headed for the shower.

About an hour later Noodle was on the couch patiently waiting for the doorbell to ring.  
Her short hair was pulled back in a small ponytail and her lips were lightly decorated with a pink lipgloss.  
She had on a pair of dark shorts and a T-shirt.  
The door bell rang and she opened the door.  
Leon stood there with a grin on his face and flowers in his hands.

"Oh Leon...flowers? This was not necessary..."

"But I felt like you deserved them."

Noodle smiled and fidgeted uncomfortably as she placed them in the house, completely unaware of who was walking up behind Leon.

2D stopped in his tracks. He saw this smaller man hand Noodle some flowers and he saw her smile. Was this seriously the guy he felt like he was loosing her to? He seemed a lot shorter and closer to her height. He was just a tad bit off of ginger and his hair was much flatter than 2D's.

"Um, 'ello there stranger...Noodle o's dis?"

2D had no idea why he asked. He knew exactly who it was.  
Leon turned around and stared at 2D. The bluenette felt slightly uncomfortable due to intensity of the other mans's gaze.  
His bright blue eyes reminded him of his own before his accidents.  
Leon beamed at 2D and held out his hand.

"So you must be Stuart!"

"2D. Please jus' call me 2D."

2D reluctantly took the man's hand and shook it.

"Ah. I just thought that was Noodle's nickname for you."

"No. Mos' people call me tha'. Noodz is the only person I let call me Stu anymore."

"Ah I see."

"So of course yew mus' be Leon. Noodle talk 'bout yew a lot."

"Oh... yeah that's me."

Leon seemed slightly uncomfortable standing here in front of this guy. He could feel discomfort on everyone really.

"So where yew off to?"

"Toochi-kun, we're going to grab some lunch...shouldn't you be at work?"

2D suddenly realized that Noodle was trying to cut the whole ordeal short.

"Noodle, don' worry 'bout ih'. I got t'e res' of the day off. I's weird...I've been gettin' a lot of days off. Then again dey won't replace my lesson car an' ih' keeps breakin' down. Evah since tha' kid 'it tha' tree i's been a mess. I shouln' be like tha' fo' so long."

He looked up to see Leon giving him a vacant and uncomfortable stare while Noodle looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Yew shoul' go. I'm jus' ramblin' now."

Noodle felt relief as she waved goodbye and Leon started to walk away. Suddenly Leon turned around to look at 2D again.

"Hey man! Do you want to join us? We have room for one more!"

Noodle looked at both Leon and 2D in discomfort. 2D caught Noodle's expression.

"I don' fink tha's a good idea...yew two jus' 'ave fun."

"Oh come on! I'll pay! The place we're going to has open mic and I know you're an awesome singer."

Noodle had no idea what Leon's motive was, but she felt uncomfortable with it. 2D shrugged.

"Awright, but I'm not gonna sing."

2D hopped off of the porch and walked beside them.

Once they got there 2D had no idea what to do. Leon even knew what her favorites were and everything. It made him feel uneasy. He shouldn't have agreed to come. It made everyone uncomfortable. Noodle couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out before her head exploded.

"Um...I must...head to the ladies room."

Noodle got up leaving the two men alone.  
2D looked over to find Leon staring at him...just blankly.

"2D, we both know Noodle loves you more."

"Wha'?"

"Look. I'm usually a very nice guy...but Noodle is** VERY** special. I need a pretty little number like her around. I'm everything she** NEEDS**. She needs to be with someone her own age. Someone who's pure and...clean if you catch my drift."

"Wha' a' yew tryin' to say 'bout me?"

"I'm saying she doesn't need to be with an old man who's a constant smoker, a whore, and from what I've seen, kind of dumb."

2D looked at Leon with a mixture of confusion, anger, and slight disgust.

"Look 'ere, I may be older an' I may smoke, but yew are no bettah than anyone. I know I can be a lit'le dull an' I 'ave a bad past wiff women but i's not yo' place to say so!"

Leon chuckled slightly.

"Give her up. It's best for everyone. I'm playing the good boy role just so I can get what I want from her. At first I cared about how she felt and I was trying to be a nice guy, but now that I see it works for you favor some things are gonna have to change. Just stay out of my way and everything will be fine. I stay happy and she stays happy. You want to see her happy...right?"

_"_Yew listen an' listen good ya' fuckin' yank! I'm not lettin' 'er go to some cunt like yew! She trusts yew an' yew're nothin' but a wanker! Yew jus' want someone to be yo' fuckin' arm candy! She's mo' than tha'! I love 'er an' I'm not gonna sit an' watch yo' sorry arse 'urt 'er!"

"If anyone is hurting her it's you! She told me what you did!"

"_**Wha' goes on between us is none of your fuckin' business you bloody li'l twat!**_"

Leon's smile grew wide and devious. Noodle walked forward and looked at 2D.

"I could hear you yelling at him all the way back there! What's going on?"

"Noodz, e's not good fo' yew!"

"It's not like you to be insulting someone like that! Especially that loud!"

"Did yew even 'ear wha' e' said?!"

"I don't care what he said! You don't speak to anyone like that!"

Leon smiled deviously out of Noodle's sight.

"Toochi-kun...go home."

"Noodle...jus' listen to me...trus' me..."

"I can't trust you. Please go before things get worse."

2D nodded his head and walked out and back on his way home, defeated.

* * *

There he sat by the window. He couldn't wait for her to return so he could explain.  
He needed to say sorry to her.  
She was right, he shouldn't have used those words.  
Noodle walked onto the porch followed by Leon.  
He was looking at and apologizing.  
2D could tell by the way his eyes looked what he was saying.  
Noodle nodded her head and turned around to walk inside.  
He looked and saw 2D in the widow.  
Leon smirked as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward him.  
Quickly he pressed his lips against hers.  
Noodle's eyes opened wide in surprise.  
2D felt as if he'd just been stabbed.  
It was one of the biggest pains he'd felt in a while.  
He wanted to lunge forward and kill Leon...but he couldn't.  
Maybe that's what Noodle really wanted.  
She broke the kiss and spoke to him while blushing.  
He had a sad look on his face as she turned back around and turned the doorknob.  
Then she walked inside to see 2D sitting there in shock.

"So...yew kissed 'im..."

"Yes...no...not really. He kissed me. It doesn't matter. You have to explain what happened."

"Why? It doesn't matter. You chose him!"

"2D don't tell me what I did."

"I saw yew!"

"Toochi..."

"You couldn't see me sitting right there? I don' even know-"

"Stuart!"

Noodle walked forward toward him.

"Stop."

She looked into his black holes for eyes.

"Tell me what happened to cause you to go crazy like that."

"E' tol' me e' was bettah for yew an' insulted me. Then e' said e' pretty much needed yew to be 'is trophy! I los' ih'!"

"I know you did."

2D grabbed Noodle's hand.

"I'm not the same guy yew fell for Noodle. I'm now this...awful and emotional fing...I 'ate ih'."

"No. You're still the same. You've just gotten brave. That's all."

"Noodle ih' kills me. If yew're gonna keep seein' tha' guy then I don'-"

"Toochi, I miss you like crazy...but Leon really is a nice guy."

2D's heart fell.

"So...yew...wha'? Noodle yew are smarter than this. Yew know e's usin' yew!"

"Toochi, I love you...but even if he's using me...maybe things can change. Maybe he is better for me..."

"I love yew too. So much it 'urts... Don' believe tha'. Yew're too smart to fall fo' tha'. Fings won't change wiff guys like tha'. Noodle I need yew. I know yew coul' do better than me but I-"

Noodle jumped up and kissed 2D. She used so much force she almost knocked him over. He was caught in this moment by surprise. He didn't know what to do. He just continued to kiss her desperately. Desperate to make her understand. He wanted to love her. He needed to. The kiss deepened while Noodle intertwined her fingers with his.

2D broke the kiss.  
He looked at Noodle once more.

"Toochi-kun...I need you..."

"Noodle I need yew more than yew know...please...stay wiff me? Don' go back to tha' guy..."

Noodle quickly pressed her lips back into his.  
Although the second kiss was quick it lingered and mixed with the feeling of the first kiss.

"Even though not everything is finished and worked out, I'm not going to leave you. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

There Noodle was laying out on top of 2D.  
He was gently combing fingers through her hair focusing on every move she made.  
She looked up and beamed at him.  
He couldn't help but get lost in her eyes once again.  
He couldn't believe his luck.  
The rarity of having someone this love him no matter what.  
It was an amazing sensation for him to have her again.  
The funny thing about it is, she felt the same.

The phone rang.  
2D reached for it and checked the caller ID.

"Noodz...I's Leon again."

"Let him take a message. I don't want to talk."

2D placed the phone back and smiled as he continued to comb his fingers through her hair.

"Noodle 'ave you broken ih' off wiff the bloke?"

"Not exactly, but I hoped he would receive the hint."

"Noodle, I don' want 'im finkin' yew're doin' the same to 'im as I did to yew."

Noodle sat up and looked into the darkness of his eyes.  
She then smiled at him and grabbed his hands.

"Toochi, we've had so much drama for so long. Let's just relax and enjoy the time we have together."

She pushed him down playfully and laid her heat of his chest as if he were a part of the mattress.

"No fights, no crying, no pain, no thinking. Just you and me."

Noodle shifted off of him and laid beside him. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Yew're perfect, yew know tha'?"

"I've been told." she stated playfully as she grabbed his hand and wound their fingers together and tangled her legs around his as if they were creating a web.

"Have I told you how much I loved you?"

"I know i's not as much as I love yew. I don't even fink tha's possible."

"It is, because that's how I feel."

"Noodle stop ih'."

2D kissed her in the forehead once more causing her to blush.  
Murdoc walked into the room without warning, as usual, and scoffed.

"You two are back together? Well fuck! I 'elped ya' for nothin'!"

Noodle rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Murdoc, close the door."

Murdoc mumbled under his breath reflecting his annoyance while slamming the door shut.

"Hey, that could have been way worse."

"I know. E's a bitter ol' man wiff a nasty temper."

"He's had a nasty temper since day one!"

2D and Noodle laughed in sync.

"Oi! Faceache! I'm soooo impo'ant an' everyfink revolves around me! I'm god ya' know!"

Noodle laughed at 2D's bad interpretation.

"No! It's more like, I'm Murdoc and I made this whole album myself...although that's a huge lie! Where's my booze?"

Noodle and 2D rolled and laughed in sync.

"**I CAN FUCKIN' 'EAR YA'!**"

They laughed harder as they heard Murdoc say he could hear them mocking him.  
Noodle held her gut as she chuckled.  
As the laughed slowed Noodle grabbed 2D's hand again.

"I missed laughing together like that."

"I know. Me too luff...but o' said ih' was over?"

2D jumped up and tickled Noodle playfully around her sides.

"Toochi! Hahahahaha stop!"

2D laughed even harder.

"Noodz yew're too ticklish! I can tickle yew everywhere!"

"No stop! Not fair!"

2D's fingers headed for Noodle's sides again as she squirmed.  
Noodle hit his hand away and dived for him.  
Her fingers danced playfully against 2D's sides causing him to laugh too.

"The tables have turned!"

"Yew'll nevah win!"

Noodle fell on top of 2D as her laughter increased to the point where neither of them could stop laughing.  
The doorbell rang interrupting their laughter. Noodle leaned over and kissed 2D.

"I'll be right back."

Noodle hopped off of the bed running to the front door.  
She swung the door open causing her smile to quickly fall.

"Leon, what are you doing here?"

"Noodle you won't answer my calls, texts, or...anything. After I kissed you and you told me it didn't feel right I just thought you meant the kiss..not us."

"Well I meant we don't feel right. This whole thing feels wrong. You know I'm back with 2D."

"You still want him after what he said to me?"

"Yes! I can't say I approve of what he said, but I can say you weren't as innocent as you tried to come off."

"Noodle..."

"No! You insulted him and you insulted me. It's not ok."

"You believe him over me?"

"Yes. I do. I've known him longer."

"He cheated on you and lied about it! Did that not show you anything? You trust a guy who'd do that to you?"

"That has nothing to do with this. Although he did that he's more than just some guy. I've known him for a very long time and we've been very close. I still trust him...at least more than I trust you."

"But Noodz..."

"Don't call me that. I don't even know you that well."

"But you know me enough to know I wouldn't lie."

"No. I don't."

Leon ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Alright. I guess that's how it is. Don't expect me to just leave you so easily though. Just because he said I didn't really want you doesn't mean I'm just gonna give up."

"Leon I don't mean to be harsh..."

"No. Don't try to make me feel better. Just know I'm not done."

Noodle rolled her eyes and closed the door before turning around and heading for 2D's bedroom again.

"Ey Noodz, o' was tha'?"

"Oh, um...Leon."

"Wha'? Wha' was 'e doin' 'ere? I swear I'm gonna-"

"2D, I sent him away. I told him we were back together."

"Did tha' send 'im away?"

"Not really. He brought up what you said and told me to trust him more. I can't do that and I explained...but he just told me that it wasn't over."

"Noodle, yew don' 'ave to explain yo'self to anyone. As far as I'm concerned it is over an' e's not important."

2D kissed Noodle once more.  
Noodle laid back down on his chest.

"You're right. He's not important."

Noodle smiled at 2D as he lightly trailed his fingers down her side.  
She didn't believe it wasn't an important thing to keep note of,  
but she was hoping that thought was wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note: I have been a lazy shit and I'm so sorry for that. I'm back now!**_

* * *

2D kissed Noodle softly on the lips.  
He smiled and began trailing small kisses down her neck, slowly leading down her shoulder blade and her sides.  
Noodle blushed softly as pulled him back up and kissed him.  
The kiss was gentle at first..but got rougher as the moments passed.  
She blushed heavily, pushing him back a bit.

"2D..." she smiled at him.

"Noodle I love yew...an'...I know i's scary. I wan' yew to be mine...an' only mine."

"Toochi I am yours."

2D smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Well by mine I mean...ya' know...mine..."

Noodle cocked her head to the side in slight confusion.  
Then it hit her...  
he wanted to be her first...  
he wanted..._that_.  
She couldn't believe she was having this talk.  
She wanted to be with 2D and do things with him...  
but she wasn't always sure if sex was one of those things.  
She should've realised sooner that 2D was a sexual person so he'd ask sooner or later,  
but she didn't know if this was the right time...or if she even wanted to.

"2D, I-"

"Before yew answer I wan' yew to know yew don' 'ave to do anyfin' fo' me. Yew've done enough."

Noodle smiled softly.

"I really would but...the timing...I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

2D had a mild look of disappointment. He didn't really want Noodle to think about it too much. He half expected a no anyways.

"Well Noodle, I jus' wan' yew to feel comfortable wiff whatever we decide to do."

Noodle blushed slightly once more.

"I have an idea. Instead, let's go out tonight. Just the two of us."

2D sat up quickly to the proposal.

"Tha' sounds brilliant. We need some sort of...break. I mean we 'ave jus' been stuck in this 'ouse fo' a while."

"Alright it's settled then! I want you to be dressed in a couple of hours. I'm gonna leave for a few."

"Why a' yew leavin'?"

"I have some things to take care of silly! Be dressed up!"

Noodle got off of the bed and bent over to carefully put on her shoes.  
2D was being a subtle as he could be as his eyes browsed her body.  
Noodle turned around quickly to catch him staring at her.

"Toochi-kun, if you're going to check me out you don't have to be so obvious."

"Obvious? I wasn't bein' obvious!"

"Yes you were. I mean, I don't really care, but at least try to be subtle."

"Well um..."

2D began blushing furiously. The blush spread to his ears as Noodle walked up to him and crawled onto the bed again.  
She made small kisses on his neck and made her way to his ear whispering.

"You're allowed to look at me you know...maybe looking isn't all you get to do..."

She hopped off of the bed once more and ran out of the room.  
2D looked down as a visit from a friend decided to drop by.  
His face was now beat red and the embarrassment grew.

"_**Noodle yew're such a cock tease**_!"

Suddenly the window flew open and a large brown hand came flying in, grabbing 2D's body and bringing it up to the rooftop.

"**What did you say to my baby-girl?**!"

"NOFINK! RUSSEL STOP!"

"Look D, If I find you fuckin' around with her again I'm not gonna be so easy on ya..and if I find out yo' little dick has been anywhere near my Noodle I'm gonna flip a bitch. Got it?"

2D nodded his head nervously. Even if him and Noodle did develop a sex life, he didn't want Russel knowing.  
Not a single detail.  
Russel shoved 2D back into the room and slammed the window shut.  
He really was Noodle's dad, despite what anyone said.  
He was always extremely overprotective over her.  
He didn't even want Noodle to do the DARE video in fear of boys looking at her the wrong way.  
The singer thought about it.  
He found the video cute.  
He picked himself off of the ground and headed for the closet.  
He had to look nice tonight.

* * *

Noodle walked out of the house while looking around.  
She had to think about where they would go.  
She knew she wanted it to be romantic, but what kind of place would she pick?

* * *

It was many hours later.  
2D had heard Noodle come back home earlier, but he didn't bother to check on her.  
He was still trying to get dressed and he figured she needed time to get ready too.  
Lounging on the couch lazily, he was being slightly careful due to the junk that might be on their furniture.  
He didn't want anything to go wrong tonight.  
Not a call from Leon.  
Not a word from Paula.  
Not even a dirty look from Murdoc.  
**_Nothing._**

He sat there nervously as he played with his tie.  
What he was wearing really wasn't his style, but he needed to look nice.  
He was wearing a purple button up shirt and a simple black skinny tie with matching black trousers.  
His top button was undone and his tie was loose, but loose or not he hated ties.  
The bluenette looked up as he heard a couple of clicks resonating through the floor.  
He saw Noodle walking into the living room down the stairs and his mouth dropped.  
He'd never Noodle dressed this way.  
She looked absolutely gorgeous.  
Green eye shadow complimented her eyes as much as her red lipstick made her lips stand out.  
Her short and silky dress was a dark blue that seemed to compliment her purple hair.  
She had on black strappy heels and a small suit jacket on.  
He looked her over once more and a grin spread across his face.

"Noodle, yew look absolutely beau'iful."

A blush lightly came across her face.  
Her cheeks were a light pink that seemed to grace her features.

"Thank you, Toochi-kun. You look very handsome yourself. I think purple's your colour."

2D also blushed and the pink spread to his ears once more.

"So yew ready to go?"

"Of course!"

2D grabbed Noodle's hand gently and lead her out of the doorway.

"Where are we going anyways Noodle?"

"It's a surprise. I promise it's special."

* * *

2D slowed down his walking allowing Noodle to lead him out of the door instead.  
If he knew anything about Noodle, he knew this night would be unforgettable.  
2D and Noodle had reached a big building with adults crowded all around it and bright colors surrounding it.  
It was actually quite beautiful, but that didn't stop 2D from giving it a questionable look.  
He had no idea where they were, all he knew is Noodle found it.

"We're here!"

"Were are we?"

"We're at The Windmill. It's a nightclub I found!"

2D looked at Noodle in confusion.  
She didn't even like to bring up El Mañana, let alone embrace it.  
Just the title itself let him know that it was supposed to make them remember El Mañana.

"Noodle, I dun get ih'. Why did yew choose 'ere?"

She flashed him a perky smile and grabbed his hand again.

"I was just thinking, since I'm now an adult we should go to someplace like a club, then I found this place and got the idea that we could associate a different memory with the word windmill. A better memory."

2D tried to smile at the idea giving her a mix between a smile and a grimace. It wasn't a bad idea. He just couldn't help but feel uncomfortable still.

"Toochi, don't give me that look. Come on! We'll have fun!"

She pulled him into the line waiting to get inside.  
The bouncer holding the rope beckoned them to the front.

"Are you two 2D and Noodle from Gorillaz?"

"Umm...yeh. We are..but we can jus' wait in line wiff-"

The bouncer quickly lifted the rope and smiled at them.

"I'm a huge fan! Can I get an autograph later?"

"Erm...no problem."

"Thank you sir!" Noodle said in a perky voice as she led the way.

"Yeh, fank yew." 2D stated quickly following after her.

"No problem!"

Noodle slightly skipped inside as the pulsing music played.

"This is going to be fun!"

* * *

Time had passed and Noodle was already out on the dance floor holding 2D close to her and they danced to the music.  
It wasn't 2D's type of music, but at this moment he didn't really care about what they were dancing to.  
He was just happy she was here.  
This wasn't like his usual visits to clubs.  
Usually there were women (and occasionally men) everywhere calling his attention and buying him drinks, trying their hardest to make some sort of impression on him.  
Usually it worked, but tonight he had eyes for a green eyed guitarist.  
Now nobody was even trying to check him out, and everyone that tried caught a glimpse of Noodle giving them a look of warning.  
On the other hand, there were many people here looking at Noodle.  
Although he knew Noodle wouldn't leave him, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous every time.  
One guy asked her to dance and 2D growled like Murdoc did when he got angry.  
Although 2D felt bad about it, it sent the guy away and Noodle couldn't help but laugh at the bluenette. The whole thing made him feel like he'd spent too much time around the satanist.  
2D was a bit worried about the press, but his caring was lessening.  
They got closer and closer as the night went on.  
Eventually he couldn't keep his hands off of her.  
He left gentle kisses on her neck and arms and it led to them kissing right there.

"Noodle, what if we get caught?"

"Who cares? Let them see!"

He beamed at Noodle as she twirled and jumped around him.  
Despite her age and where they were, she still sometimes acted like a small child in a carnival.

"Toochi, I'm going to go buy myself another drink. You want anything?"

"Noodle no. Let me buy you a drink!"

"No I got it. Last chance, you want anything?"

2D shook his head as he watched her make her way to the bar.  
He knew if he had one drink it would lead to him being piss drunk by the end of the night.  
He didn't want to go home shitfaced.  
He watched Noodle as she took the glass of alcohol and daintily poured it into her mouth.  
He'd never thought a girl drinking could look so beautiful.  
He watched as he saw another guy walk up to Noodle.

She looked up in confusion as she heard her name being called.  
It was none other than Leon.

"Leon, when I said we were done I-"

"Noodle, I came over to say hi. I'm sorry about what I've said. I think you and 2D make a lovely couple. I actually came here to meet new people!"

Noodle's look as slight annoyance replaced with a friendly smile.

"Well that's great! I'm happy to hear that."

"'Happy to 'ear wot? Wha's e' doin' ere?"

"D, he just apologized. He came over to say hi."

Leon's hand reached out to shake 2D's.

"Hello 2D. I was just saying how wonderful you and Noodle are together!"

"Oh...um...fank yew."

"So, I'm willing to pay for your drinks as my apology."

"Oh, Leon you don't have to do that..."

"Noodle I want to. I'll pick up your tab."

2D sat next to Noodle and Leon sat on the other side of 2D.  
2D appreciated that he didn't sit next to Noodle, but that didn't let him off the hook.  
He was still suspicious after their last encounter.

"So, how have things been Noodle?"

"Great I guess. Now that we're back together I've been feeling a lot better!"

"That's good to hear. 2D? Do you mind I speak with Noodle alone?"

2D's eyebrows furrowed.

"Nah. I fink I'll stay righ' 'ere wiff my Noodle."

Noodle smiled gratefully at 2D.  
She didn't mind speaking with Leon, just not alone.

"Fine then. How are you 2D?"

"Noodle stole the words out of my mouth! Since I got 'er fings are wonderful."

Leon tightly gripped the edge of his stool.  
2D saw his fist clench and smiled to himself.  
He knew he was getting under his skin.  
If anything that's what he wanted.  
It notified Leon he wasn't leaving Noodle's side anytime soon.

"Can I have another drink bartender?"

"Sure thing."

The bartender winked at Noodle as he grabbed her a new glass.  
2D looked at Noodle and smiled once more.  
Leon looked at 2D in confusion.

"Wait, did you see that bartender wink at her?"

"Yeh. I did."

"And you aren't mad?"

"No. Why woul' I be?"

"I thought you were the jealous type."

2D shook his head.

"I trust Noodle. As long as she's mine there's nofink to really worry 'bout."

Leon continued to stare at 2D blankly.  
He didn't really understand.  
Last time he checked 2D was definitely the jealous type.  
How could he be so calm?  
2D knew himself he was lying, but he didn't want Leon to know.  
He actually felt like growling at the bartender like he did the other guy earlier.

"One more please!"

"Noodle slow down! Yew don' wanna be drunk."

"But Toochiiiiii. I'm not gonna be drunk! Even if I am who cares? It's all good fun!"

2D looked at Noodle and watched her drop another drink into her mouth.  
She already looked pretty drunk.  
If she wasn't before, she definitely was now.

"Just...just one more."

"Noodle no more."

"2D-sama, I want one more. Just ONE more teensy tiny drink."

She grabbed the last glass and gulped it.  
He felt like he could've been more aggressive, but maybe she was right.  
It was all good fun.  
Not like he was getting drunk with her.  
He'd just have to keep an eye or her.

"There. All gone! Th-thank you Leon. You're such a sweetheart! Awww I could just kiss you!"

"Noodle come on, we should get going."

"Going? But...I wanna dance!"

"Noodle tha' doesn't-"

"Come on!"

Noodle violently tugged at 2D's shirt leading him to the dance floor.

"Thanks Leon for paying!"

Leon stared at the couple in amazement and even...envy.  
He wanted to be the one in the older man's place.  
He still liked the idea of being around the small woman.  
He wanted to be the one in her arms.  
He placed the money on the counter and walked over to 2D.

"Hey man, she's wasted."

"Leon, I'm tryin' to get 'er 'ome. As my parents would say, I'm aware she's Billy Monk."

"Toochiiii your little accent is so 're so kawaii!"

They both stared at her for a second, then completely ignored the comment.

"What?"

"I know she's shitfaced!"

"Woah man! Don't talk about her like that!"

"Yew stupid git! I know yew're an American bloke, so do yew even understan' me?"

"No, not really."

"I said, she's obviously drunk. If yew'll excuse me I need to get 'er 'ome!"

"I'll take her. I have a car."

"Tha's awright. I'll take 'er. We can walk back."

"Not while she's like that."

"Yes we can. She's go' me."

"I don't trust you!"

"An' I don' trust yew! I know yew were tryin' to get 'er drunk so yew coul' take advantage of t'e situation! Tha's why I didn' leave!"

Leon smirked.

"You're not as dull as I thought."

"Not when ih' comes to 'er. Now if yew don' mind I'm gonna take 'er 'ome!"

2D picked her up bridal style and walked out of the nightclub.  
On his way out of the club he heard his name being called.  
He turned around expecting Leon, actually spotting the bouncer.

"Hey man that autograph?"

"Oh yeh, 'ere yew go."

2D gently put Noodle down, grabbed the other man's pen, and quickly signed.

"I know I'm not sober, but I'm gonna sign too!"

Noodle grabbed the pen and gave him a perfect signature.  
2D had no idea how she managed it, but it was still like her normal signing.

"Goodnight sir!"

"Thank you!"

2D picked her back up and carried her home.  
It wasn't too bad of a journey.  
Noodle wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.  
Every once in a while she said a few things that didn't make much sense, but other than that he had no trouble from her.  
He placed her back onto the ground as he opened the house.

* * *

"Now Noodle, I need yew to be quiet. There's not need fo' Mudz to wake up and see yew this drunk. Same goes fo' Russel."

Noodle nodded her head.  
She did as 2D said.  
She went straight to their bedroom.  
For some reason, although she was stumbling and completely wasted, she was still calm.  
She didn't even look nauseous.  
By now any other girl would be holding her hair up and throwing away her lunch.

The night was finally coming to an end.  
2D and Noodle were both laying on the bed next to each other.  
He was drifting into a sleep, but every time he tried Noodle shook him back awake.

"Toochi, I'm sorry I ruined our night."

"Ruined? Nofink bad 'append."

"Uh-huh! I got drunk. I'm sorrrryyyyy."

Noodle sounded like a little kid again.

"Noodle i's fine. I 'ad fun!"

"I did too."

2D closed his eyes as Noodle whispered sensually in his ear.

"The fun doesn't have to be over you know."

Noodle swung her leg over 2D and ended up mounted on top of him.  
She smiled deviously as she dipped her head and started nipping on his neck.  
He moaned softly and grabbed her hips.  
He could feel her breath crawling up his neck.  
She ran her hands slowly down his chest.  
2D knew how badly he wanted her,  
but not like this.  
2D's thoughts filled with lust.  
Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
He kissed her.  
Noodle seems to want this as much as he did...  
what was he saying?  
It was going to kill him to turn this down, but he had to do the right thing.  
2D's eyes flew open suddenly.

"Noodle i's time fo' bed."

"Oh come on! We can do it!"

"Noodz yew're drunk."

Noodle sat up and flipped her bangs out of her face.

"Don't you want to have sex with me?"

"Not while yew're drunk."

Noodle frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest like a small child would do if they didn't get their way.

"Toochi-kun, I want to do it and now you don't!"

"Noodle, i's not tha' I don'. I's tha' I don' want yew to loose yer virginity to me while yew're drunk."

Noodle shifted off of 2D onto the bed.  
She grabbed his torso and buried her face into the crook of his neck and kissed his neck softly.

"Fine. Goodnight Toochi-kun. I love you."

"Sweet dreams Noodz. I love yew too."

Shortly after he said that he heard he softly snoring.  
Although she said sorry for this not being the perfect night he couldn't see why.  
It's true that not everything went as planned,  
but they both still had an unforgettable time.


	13. Chapter 13

2D shifted in the bed realizing there was no warmth next to him.  
Raising an eyebrow, he looked over.  
Noodle was nowhere to be found, or at least not in his room.  
He shifted upward and pulled himself up.  
Hopefully she didn't wake up and just leave.  
Usually she slept like a log, and being drunk should have kept her asleep.  
Sleeping harder than usual actually.  
He didn't want her notifying the other two band members of how drunk she was.  
Russel would kill him and there was no telling of what Murdoc would do.  
2D didn't want to even fathom the idea that Murdoc would take advantage of her like he would any other drunk woman.  
Then again, full of alcohol or not, Noodle would physically assault him before he did anything to her.  
She always made sure Murdoc knew that.

2D pulled a pair of pants on and walked downstairs.  
He needed to at least check for her.  
As he dragged himself down the stairs he turned into the kitchen.  
There he saw Noodle sitting at the table with her face buried in her hands seemingly oblivious to 2D's arrival.

"Mornin' love."

She gave a raspy and tired moan in response.

"A' yew awright?"

She moaned once more looking at him and giving him a pained smile.

"Sorry, I just have a terrible headache."

2D leaned forward and gave her a playful grin revealing his famous gap.

"Tha' love 's wha' I'd like to call a hangover."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Well, is there any pain medication to cure said hangover?"

"I fink we jus' ran out of advil. Yew aren't takin' any o' mine."

"Can't you just give me half of one of your pills?"

"Noodle, no. I's too strong."

"You take 4 at a time!"

"Tha's because I 'ave to. Yew aren't changin' my mind. I'll ask Mudz if e's got any left an' if not I'll go pick some up from the store."

Noodle pouted as 2D left the kitchen.  
She rolled her eyes and got up walking toward the singers room.  
Once she got in there she laid on the bed groaning even more.  
She just wanted the pain to go away.  
"Noodle!" she heard faintly being called from the kitchen.  
"There is none! I'll be back in 15 minutes, awright?"  
Noodle nodded.  
Wait. 2D couldn't hear a nod from downstairs.  
Her head hurt so badly she couldn't think straight.  
"Okay" she yelled back before hearing the door close.  
Fuck this was torture.  
She was so irritated.  
Why did he get to tell her what she could and couldn't take?  
She was her own person damnit!  
She grabbed a pill from the nightstand and swallowed it dry.  
She was in too much pain to wait for the singer.

* * *

It was about 20 minutes later.  
2D walked up to the bedroom door and looked at Noodle fast asleep on his bed.  
Maybe she needed to sleep the pain off.  
He crawled into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her gently.  
He then kissed her neck making her squirm as her eyes fluttered open slowly.  
She was about to get up before 2D kept her down.

"Shhhh...Noodz go back to sleep."

She smiled and closed her eyes once more pulling him closer to her.  
He slowly closed his eyes too and drifted to sleep himself.

* * *

The sun seemed to be simply hanging over the house and cascading sunlight.  
The light flooded into 2D's room waking Noodle up.  
She kissed 2D's nose and got up slowly.  
Shifting over to the nightstand, she grabbed his bottle of pills and started carefully examining the label. Whatever those pills were, one completely knocked her out.  
She mouthed "Percocet" while reading the label.  
Damn. Percocet...that's a bit much.  
Then again, she'd taken one before and she fell asleep then too.  
Her concern for him grew as she remembered how stern he was about her not taking any of his medication.  
It worried her to think he was addicted to these strong tiny capsules.  
2D woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes.  
Trying to clear his vision he saw Noodle grasping onto his bottle.

"Noodz, wha' a' yew doin'?"

"You know this scares me a bit, right?"

2D's eyes fixed on her with a sense of confusion that was all too familiar to him.

"Wha' scares yew exac'ly?"

"The strength of these pills and how many you take...it's not healthy."

2D continued to stare.

"You are aware that you take Percocet right?"

"I'm aware..."

"And you take 4 at a time."

"I don' see t'e point..."

Noodle exhaled in slight annoyance.  
Although at times 2D was very dull she didn't believe he would completely miss the point.

"Percocet is the second strongest medication in the world! You could die."

"I'm fine!"

"This is unhealthy! I'm afraid for you..."

"Don' be afraid fo' me! Tha's ridiculous!"

Noodle shook her head slightly.  
Her frustration with him was growing quickly.  
She was never one to be frustrated with 2D, but she was now understanding why people felt that way.

"If I took 2 of these it could could kill me. Imagine what 4 is doing to you..."

2D read the concern on Noodle's face and slightly frowned.

"Noodle, I 'ave to take tha' many. I'm tryin' to lay off..."

"But you're addicted."

"Yew're makin' ih' sound worse than it is..."

"But it's actually that bad."

2D looked down like an ashamed child. Noodle lifted his head and gave his a soft smile that sent a feeling of comfort through him.

"Maybe...you could see a doctor? Find a new alternative?"

2D laid on his side. She sat back on the bed and he moved over placing his head onto her lap.

"Or I'll just take less. Anyfin' to make yew feel better."

She smiled at him.

"I'm sure things will be fine."


	14. Chapter 14

2D was sitting in the living room holding his throbbing forehead.  
He was waiting to talk to Noodle about the medication.  
He couldn't stand the way Noodle winced every time he groaned with pain.  
Ever since she asked him to slow down on the pills he did, but that made the pain worse.  
Sometimes he'd wake from his sleep in pain and cry due to withdrawal.  
She'd try to calm him down, but there was nothing she could do.  
He was becoming more anxious and smoking was now almost constant.  
He couldn't help it if he was in pain almost constantly.  
Ever since he was a kid those pills were all he knew.  
That's the only way the pain would stop.  
He didn't like to see her upset.  
She'd made it clear over the past few days...  
it was the pills or her.  
She should know how he felt. She shouldn't want to see him in pain, but she didn't want him addicted. Neither of them really knew what to do. He wished she would just drop it. Why was she so worked up anyways? After they broke up the first time, even while she was mad at him, she seemed overly worried about his pill intake. Almost as if she suspected him to end up strung out or half dead. He wouldn't do that to himself. **ESPECIALLY** while she was around. Sometimes he couldn't help that he took one too many pills and he seemed pretty doped up. She hated to see him that way. He hated feeling that way. All he wanted was for all of this to end. Somehow get the pain to stop...or at least get Noodle to stop worrying.

"Toochi?"

"Noodz, yew're finally back!"

"Yeah, I went out for a bit. Is something wrong?"

"Yeh..."

"What is it?"

2D looked at the ground and whimpered like a puppy. He was at a loss for words.

"I love yew Noodle. Y-you know tha' right? I love ya' more than a zombie film! Tha's sayin' a lot yew see...but... I'm er, in pain. "

Noodle seemed to flinch at the word pain. Almost as if this talk itself pained her.

"But those pills..."

"I told yew I needed 'em. Wiffou' 'em t'e pain got worse...me 'ead's been like a whirlwind!"

Noodle stared at him. She seemed to be speechless.  
She leaned forward and stood on her toes.  
She grabbed his face and kissed him as tears streaked down her face.

"I don't want to lose you to them."

Her crying caught 2D by surprise.  
He pulled Noodle away and stroked her hair away from her eyes.  
He looked into her tear soaked emerald green eyes and smiled.

"Ya' won't lose me, Noodz. I'll be fine I promise yew."

"Ever since I was a child in Kong I watched you depend on them and I hated it. I hated how almost every other year the pill intake increased. I remember when your old pills stopped working and you had to take one of these. One was fine. I left and when I came back you were taking 4 at a time. It scares me. What if tomorrow you're taking 5? What if you overdose? I don't know how else to help you. I know you can't just go without. I wish there was some other way..."

Noodle closed her eyes tightly again allowing more tears to fall.  
2D hugged her tightly.

"Again, I'll be fine. Don' worry. Trust me."

2D kissed her forehead gently.

"Noodz, usually yew're really good at keepin' yo'self togeffer an' not bein' so worried...why a' yew so emotional?"

Noodle buried her face into his chest and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just feel...safe around you. Not like I have to hide from anything."

"Yew nevah 'ave to hide."

"Stuart...I get out of control because I don't just love you. I'm in love with you. I'd do anything to protect you."

2D smiled at her once more.

"I'm supposed to be protectin' yew love. Not t'e other way aroun'."

Noodle giggled at what he said. Although he was serious, it broke Noodle's bad thoughts. The idea of 2D being the protector was kind of hilarious.

"How do you protect me?"

"Jus' like 2 weeks ago! I protected you from Leon again!"

"He wasn't that bad!"

"If he touched ya' I'd 'ave to kill t'e bloke! He wanted to do fings wiff yew Noodle! "

Noodle raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"I stopped 'im!"

Noodle smiled deviously.

"Did you want me first 2D?"

2D's eyes widened with surprise making them look as if you could fall into them.

"T'as beside t'e point!"

"Toochi, do you want to have sex with me?"

2D swallowed hard.  
He wished she wasn't so blunt.

"Ummm...yeh...but...no...but...Noodle don' corner me like t'is..."

His eyes were not turning white.  
Noodle giggled and pushed him into a wall.

"We could do it now if you want..."

2D' breathing was becoming heavy.  
The guitarist smiled at him deviously again and ran her finger across his hips.  
He shivered at the sudden movement.  
Giving it practically no thought, he leaned down kissing her roughly.  
He picked her up and carried her off the the bed.  
Breaking the kiss, he pulled off his own shirt and looked at Noodle again, his black eyes meeting her green ones.  
He kissed her again, making her moan a bit.  
She wrapped her legs around him as his tongue somehow found a way into her mouth.  
_**"Well...this is new"**_ she thought to herself as 2D pulled a little at her pants.  
She leaned back and took off her shirt leaving her bare chest.

"N-Noodle y-yew aren't..."

"Wearing a bra, yes."

"B-but why?"

"I don't usually wear them. There's no point."

2D couldn't stop staring.  
She laughed to herself before pulling him in once more.  
His rough hands ran down her sides making her squirm and giggle.  
She couldn't help it.  
He pulled a bit more at her jeans until they slid down and she kicked them off.  
Once on the floor, the bluenette played with the elastic on her underwear.  
Damn, was this turning him on.  
He couldn't believe it.  
Noodle.  
The gorgeous woman he's fallen for...  
was under him.  
Half naked.  
_**"Lucky, lucky bastard**_" he thought to himself and him and Noodle rolled over.  
She was now sitting on top of him kissing him.  
She broke the kiss and broke out into a fit of giggles.  
2D started laughing a bit himself, but he was awfully confused.

"W-why are we laughing?"

Noodle gave him a wide grin.

"I hadn't gone that far with anyone! 2D, you're pretty much my first...everything!"

She continued to laugh.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. You may be my first...everything...but I don't think I'm ready still."

2D frowned a bit.

"Wait...so..."

"I'm not ready for you to be my first sex partner, no."

2D gave her a blank stare for a bit before laughing himself.

"Noodle, if yew don' want to evah 'ave sex wiff me I'll be fine. As long as I 'ave yew still wiff me..."

Noodle smiled and kissed him once more.

"I'm so happy you understand. It's not a never. Just a...not right now."

"I get it. T'e only down side is **NOW** I'm horny. Thanks."

Noodle smiled at him.

"Sorry!"

She jumped off of him and started grabbing at her clothes and pulling them on.

"I'm off to make dinner."  
2D got up too, picking up his shirt and putting it on.

"What ya' makin?"

Noodle shrugged and skipped out of the room happily leaving 2D standing in the middle of the room. He was still a bit dumbfounded. Everything happened so fast.  
Murdoc suddenly appeared in the room with his snake like tongue hanging out of his mouth as if he were trying to taste the air.

"So...ya' shag 'er yet?"

"Wot? No. Didn't yew jus' 'ear 'er?"

"No. I don' fuckin' listen to every bloody word yew two say to each other."

2D sighed with frustration.

"We aren't gonna do t'at."

Murdoc looked at him with a sense of confusion.

"So, she doesn't like ya'?"

"No she does...she just doesn't want sex right now."

"At all?"

"Guess not."

Murdoc suddenly burst out in laughter that pounded through 2D's ears. The sound of Murdoc's laugh annoyed him. For some reason to 2D it sounded like an old person being tortured.

"Tha's good. Tha's a good joke! Alrighty then. Off for some rum. Good luck wit' t'at one ey?"

Murdoc laughed his way out of the room and down the stairs.  
2D buried his face into his hands.  
There was a lot he had to take in...the talk about his pills, Noodle's worry, the fact that he might have to live the rest of his life without sex...  
but Noodle was worth it, and that's all that mattered at the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note: Hey, I've taken a HUGE break from this story, but I'm back! School is actually insane and crazy, but this is a good escape so I wrote and cut and pasted and edited and whatnot. I hope you guys forgive me for leaving you hanging so long!_**

* * *

"Hey faceache!"

2D turned around to see Murdoc standing there with an expression so sour it made the singer cringe a bit. The last thing he wanted was trouble, especially not now. Everything was so peaceful without it.

"Wot do ya' want Mudz?"

"Nothin'...jus' to help you."

2D raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Help me? I dun' fink yew can."

"Oi mate, I can and I will."

"Mate? I'm no' yo mate. Yew said so yerself..."

"Well in t'is situation, you are."

"Wot situation?"

Murdoc cackled and a devious grin spread across his face.

"Innit obvious?"

2D looked overly confused. Of course it wouldn't be obvious.

"I'ave no idea wot yer on about..."

"Yo' li'l Noodle is bored!"

2D looked at Murdoc with now complete confusion and a hint of hurt.

"Why woul' yew say tha'?"

"_**EVERYONE**_ gets bored...or at least hurt with their first love. Wha'? Did ya' expect to marry 'er?"

"Well...I dunno...I thought maybe-"

"No. No is the answer, because you know the truth deep inside."

"An wha's tha'?"

Murdoc laughed and pressed his finger against his chest.

"The fact tha' you aren't smart, funny, charming, attractive, or even practical. To be honest, yo' just a complete dullard and t'e only use we have fo' you is yo' pipes. Yo' no good for 'er an' t'is whole thing is going to nowhereville quick."

2D defensively slapped Murdoc's hand away from him.

"Tha's no true!"

"Oh my dear 2D, it is. Yo' nothin' but a washed up druggie! She's not even 25!"

"So?"

"She's got 'er whole life ahead of 'er...her WHOLE life. You got 5 years until yo' midlife crisis."

2D's eyes widened in realization. He would be 40 sooner than he thought.

"Are you goin' through tha' now?"

Murdoc flashed him a look of anger and then exhaled deeply.

"No, I'm immortal. There's no crisis for me, but yo' not."

"Well I'm not dying soon!"

"Yeah, but long befo' 'er. She was bored an' tha's why she dated Leon. Soon there'll be another bloke at our doorstep lookin' fo' 'er an' you'll be pissed because she left ya'. Can't say I didn't warn ya' though."

2D looked down in disappointment.

"But...I love 'er..."

"But, yo' a greasy womanizing drug user who's got kids an' too much baggage. She's young. Brighter. She needs a young guy!"

"No she doesn't!"

"YES. She does. Neither me or Russel approve of you two. We_ tolerate_ it."

"Wot? Why?"

Murdoc evilly cackled.

"We know you two are splittin' soon!"

2D looked at Murdoc with tears in his eyes.  
He didn't know what to say anymore.

"Also, that "no sex" thing, i's **COMPLETE** bullshit. It's been **_MONTHS_** and you guys haven't shagged, but in a few weeks she almost boned Leon."

"Wotever." 2D spat angrily at Murdoc as he stormed off.

2D headed straight for his room.  
He couldn't take Murdoc's so called "pep talk" any longer.

* * *

2D had been doing a lot of thinking in the past few weeks. He couldn't get Murdoc's talk out of his head. What if he was right? Noodle was probably completely bored with him. I mean, she didn't come off bored, but they barely spent time apart. After a while a person could get fed up. Not to mention 2D had a thing where his girlfriends usually get bored.

He laughed.

Sometimes he can't fathom the idea that Noodle is his girlfriend. Then again, that was on his list of thoughts. After months of peace he still wasn't used to it. He wasn't used to chaos not following them. Some days he felt like he was cheating Noodle. He didn't deserve her and he knew it. After the whole Leon thing 2D wasn't comfortable when it came to other guys around Noodle. He felt like they were competition, so he kept her close. Maybe that's what she needed though. They both needed to stay close and some stability for once. Then again maybe this was all too stable and she really did need to get away.

"Noodle?" His voice came out weakly as he looked over to the guitarist.

"Can I say somefink?"

"Of course you can."

He inhaled deeply.

"I feel like we're too...fairy tale ya' know? Everythin' is jus' too...storybook endin'."

Noodle raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that a bad thing?"

"I's not...but...yew're young! Yew need to explore an meet new people! I mean...I dun want yew to be stuck wiff me fo' t'e rest of yo' life an' have yew wonderin' why yew wasted awl tha' time."

"You aren't a waste of time..."

"I truly am. Yew need to go ou' an' 'ave some fun!"

"I already have fun."

"Noodle. I know yew love me... an' I love yew...but I fink yew might wanna meet some younger guy wiff nicer hair an...I dunno...eyes?"

Noodle looked at 2D with slight shock. She ultimately didn't know what to say or what even brought these thoughts on.

"Why are you thinking these things?"

"I jus' am. I can't 'elp ih'."

A silence fell upon them both.  
Noodle was so confused and seemed to be on the brink of anger.  
Suddenly 2D broke the silence.

"Noodle...am I yo' firs' love?"

Noodle's thoughts seemed to just freeze in that moment.  
She never really thought about it.  
She hadn't really thought about another person at all in that sense besides 2D.  
Even when she tried to gain romantic feelings for Leon 2D was in her mind.  
He always was.  
Noodle looked up at the older man once more.

"Actually yes. You are."

2D sighed.

"Noodle, I don' wan' yew to be stuck wiff yo' firs' love an' regretting ih'."

"I'm not going to regret this! What even brought this on?"

"I was jus' finkin'...an' Murdoc...nevermind i's not important."

"Murdoc? What did he say to you?"

"Noodle does ih' matter? Maybe 'e's righ'! Maybe I'm righ'!"

"You aren't! I love you so why does it matter if you're my first love? Maybe I want you to be the first and the last!"

"Tha's too fairy tale... too perfect... fo' me at least."

"Why?! Why can't you be happy with the way things are?"

2D shrugged his shoulders.

"Luck? I'm not one to be stuck in 'appy situations."

"Well maybe your luck can change! Do you really want to lose me?"

"No but..."

"But what?!"

2D looked down pushing his bangs in front of his face.

"I'll be in our room."

2D shuffled off leaving Noodle in silence. She was still slightly shocked and just...angry. She was angry with him for even considering that she'd leave him. After all this time. After all of these months. She chose him and she didn't really want to change a thing. She wanted to stay this way forever, if he didn't mind. Then again, it seemed like he did mind. Was this about the lack of sex? Their ages? Then again, he was just fine with it. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. 2D brought it up too so this clue was there all along. **Murdoc.**

* * *

Noodle knocked on his door quietly.  
Although she was about to give him a stern talking to, she didn't want to start out hostile.  
"Murdoc" she murmured as she heard a low and irritated growl inside the room.

"Go away."

"Look, we need to speak."

"No. _Go the fuck away._"

Noodle reached out for the doorknob and turned it violently to realize it was locked.  
Her frustration was growing rapidly as she jiggled the door handle.

"I'll give you 10 seconds before I break the door down. Don't think I won't."

Silence.

"_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3.._"

Murdoc groaned again.

"_2...1..._"

The door flew open quickly with a barely clothed and hung over Murdoc standing in the doorway.

"What t'e fuck do ya' want?"

"I want to know what you said to D-san."

Murdoc quickly ran his fingers back through his hair while looking at Noodle almost as if he was hoping she was just a part of a really bad drug trip.

"Wha' did I do this time?"

"He's a little...insecure about our relationship right now."

Murdoc gave a deep chuckle that resonated around them.

"Fuckin' figures. What do I have to do with it?"

"I know you said something to him."

"'Bout what? You two? Luv, I stopped givin' a shit a long time ago."

"I know him and I know you. You must have said something."

"What's your proof?"

"His low self esteem and pill intake has increased again. Not only that your name came up...I know you said something."

Noodle raised an eyebrow.

"So what if I did? T'e dullard's feelings always get hurt over the stupidest stuff! Ya' get so worked up over someone way too sensitive!"

"Well he is my boyfriend!"

Murdoc laughed lightly at the word.

"Oi, your _boyfriend_?" He exclaimed mockingly through another giggle.

"Yes!"

"Well ya' puttin' it like it's some sort of 12 year old middle school fling! E' migh' not act like it most of the time, but e's a grown man! The bloke has mini versions of 'imself runnin' aroun' London and maybe even a couple in t'e states! You may 'ave tamed him for now, but t'e man's got needs an' _you're too good for 'im_. I don't want him ruinin' you, an' I don' want you two ruinin' the band."

Noodle stared at Murdoc. He never cared about anyone, but now he suddenly had so many concerns.

"Why do you think we can't last?"

"Well, t'e man thrived on sex, alcohol, an' pain killers. You wan' nothin' to do wit' any of those things."

"He's changed."

"You're so stubborn and naive."

"I'm stubborn because I don't believe you and we both know I'm not naive."

"Why can't ya' just listen?"

Noodle sighed with aggravation and placed her fingers against her temples and rubbed them gently.

"You're always putting stuff into his head..."

"Maybe 'e needs to stop bein' so gulible."

"Maybe you need to stop being such a prick! You just like to fuck up everyone's life because you're so goddamn miserable! Why?!"

Murdoc was taken aback by this comment. He may have been used to Noodle angry at him, but she never cussed at him. Noodle was always kindhearted and even when angry spoke with cautious tones, now she seemed to have lost all patience with the satanist.

"What are you asking me?"

"**_Why are you so eager to fuck up everything?_**!"

"Stop screaming at me will you?!"

Noodle walked forward and was blinded with rage. She smacked him across the face leaving a big mark making Murdoc snap.

"**_Y-you bitch_**!"

"I could've done a lot worse to you so don't call me that! Why do you keep doing this to him?"

"Doin' what? Tellin' him t'e truth?!"

"What is the truth Murdoc?"

"T'e truth is it's no fucking fair. How come e' gets to be happy eh? _I'm fuckin' mirable an' so is Russel!_ All around ya' everyone else is miserable! Why do you an' faceache get to be happy?!"

Noodle stepped back and looked at Murdoc with utter horror painting her face.

"You're really that selfish? You don't care about anyone else's happiness...just your own..."

"Noodle I just-"

"No! You should be happy we're both happy and not still trying to kick your arse! You beat him nearly to death on that beach and you got me **DRAGGED TO HELL**. I hate to say this, but you_ deserve to be miserable!__** YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT**__._"

Noodle's eyes began to fill with tears. She quickly wiped away the falling ones and held the other tears back.

"I loved you too! I loved you like a father or an uncle back in Kong and you let them take me! You let those demons drag me to hell! You didn't save me or even look long!"

"We all know t'e windmill thing was an accident! Tha' serial killer was tr-"

"**NO!** You just replaced me...**YOU REPLACED ME!** After that you**_ KIDNAPPED_** Stuart! You kidnapped him and beat him all the time! You know what he told me? He told me once he tried to hang himself but you caught him and beat him up for trying! You didn't apologise or console him! **_YOU BEAT HIM FOR WANTING TO TAKE HIS LIFE!_** He was planning on overdosing until I came to the island with Russel! Do you even understand what you put Russel through? You replaced him too! **_WITH A DRUM MACHINE!_** His best friend's soul was ripped out of his skull and you made fun of him for it! It killed him...he knew you could have pulled some strings and brought Del back, but you didn't even bother. You put us all through hell, and now you're mad that we're happy?! I talked to Russel about me and Stuart too you liar! He told me he was happy because I was! Why can't you leave 2D the fuck alone?! Why can't you leave **ALL** of us alone? **_Huh? ANSWER ME!_**"

Murdoc stood there in silence and stared at Noodle blankly.  
He grabbed Noodle's wrists and pulled her forward.  
He kissed her furiously and with strong desperation.  
Noodle squirmed to get out of his grasp.  
She found strength and pushed him off then looked at him with full of disgust and anger.  
She quickly punched him hard in the face making him fall backward.

"You're really _THAT_ desperate?"

Murdoc looked up and gave her a twisted crooked smile exposing his sharp fangs for teeth.

_"I'm a lost cause, sweetheart."_

"You're a monster...I hope you rot in hell" Noodle mumbled as she ran out of the room trying to push the shock and disgust out of her mind.

How could he do that to them? She knew he was a sick bastard, but not that sick. Kissing her was one of the lowest thing he could've thought of. She was yelling at him about making them all miserable, so he decides to make matters worse. He was so desperate that he just went for her...she wanted to know why or help him or...something. Manipulative, liar, and complete arse, sure. If there was one thing she thought Murdoc wasn't, it was a lost cause.


End file.
